Ice, Frost and Despair (Jack & Elsa-Rise of the Guradians & Frozen)
by Kyliegurl13
Summary: What if Pitch was taken over by someone deadlier? What if Elsa's bestfriend loves an enemy? What if Jack one day vanishes? What if Toothless could shape shift? What if Rapunzel became a killer? What if Elsa starts to vanish because no one believes in her?
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Hi people! This is my first time writing a fan fiction. I cannot assure you fast updates as there are only a few days a week I can use my laptop to type. So, if you expect me to update every day, don't bother with this story. BUT, I can assure you, I work like this:**

**MONDAYS – medium-length posts (about one chapter)  
TUESDAYS – I have activities so I only can assure you ½ a chapter  
WEDNESDAYS – I will complete the Tuesday chapter  
THURSDAYS AND FRIDAYS – No computer on Thurs (=.=) Updating my Instagram on Fridays.  
SATURDAYS – As a thank you present, I give you 2 chapters!**

**Please support me! *chews nails nervously* I cannot promise to follow the above timetable precisely… I have tests and exams all year round and I am barely coping with them. I appreciate reviews! Enjoy! (P.S. Jack and Elsa will meet in Chapter 3 or 4)**

CHAPTER 1

Fear, loneliness, despair, anger and hatred. Those emotions were anchored in Jack's heart as he curled up in a ball. His cell was no bigger than a good-sized bathroom and it was completely dark. There were small mounds of black sand, moving a little every few minutes. This was not what Jack wanted. He had never thought Pitch would take Jamie hostage against him. He had never thought Pitch would physically hurt Jamie. He never thought that he would have one last option – hostage exchange.

What Pitch wanted, he did not know. All he knew was that he was sick of the nightmares Pitch kept pushing into him. The horror and pain was too much. He was trapped in another nightmare.

He was in a volcano. Hissing fires made it clear that an eruption was coming. Jack looked around for a way to escape. The rock under his bare feet were burning him. The pain was extreme. Jack found a foothold and was about to climb out when he heard a shout.

"Jack!"

Jack spun around to face the lava pool. Standing on a floating piece of obsidian, Jamie was crying, a horse of black sand was biting onto his leg, making more wails erupt from the child. Jack panicked. He lifted up his staff, deciding to construct a bridge of ice to reach Jamie. No time to hesitate. He swiped at thin air. A spark flew out, followed by a hundred more. A bridge of ice was made neatly, connecting to the piece of obsidian, stopping it from floating away.

Jack stepped onto the ice bridge when he noticed something wrong. The ice didn't feel so solid. It felt… soft, like snow… Jack realised what was happening. The bridge was _melting_. After all, they were in a volcano. Jack ran along the bridge, desperate to reach Jamie before the bridge collapsed. More hissing noises. The bridge became less and less solid by the second. Jack was halfway on the bridge when his foot went through the melted solid.

The whole bridge was collapsing. Jack screamed in terror as he fell down. And then in pain when he fell into the lava.

"Jack! JACK!" Jamie was screaming. His eyes wide and pleading, "PLEASE DON'T DIE!" He shouted.

Jack could feel the burn, the pain was unbearable. The next moment, a humming-bird hybrid creature dived down and dragged Jack to the bank of the lava pool.

"Tooth." Jack sighed in relief as she scattered some fine white powder on him. His wounds healed almost instantly.

"Grounded teeth, heals all burns." Tooth said, turning, ready to fly and take Jamie off the obsidian.

Just as she took flight, another black sand creature appeared and leapt at her. It was a large cobra made of black sand. Glowing purple eyes shone mercilessly. Its fangs sank into Tooth's side. The tooth fairy yelled, thrashing about. Jack swung his staff, zapping the cobra. The cobra hissed and swung its tail, knocking the staff out of his hand and into the lava where it caught fire and started burning.

"My staff!"

"JACK! HELP ME!" Tooth was screaming in pain.

"JACK! JACK!" Jamie was wailing.

His staff was slowly floating away and being eaten up by flames at the same time.

Pitch appeared in front of Jack, grinning an evil grin.

"Hello, Winter Spirit. Or should I say, Guardian of Fun?" Pitch smiled and looked around, "Oh. Looks like you and your friends AREN'T having fun, I would say." And with that, Pitch stabbed Jack. Jack fell backwards as he registered pain. Jamie was screaming for him. Tooth was hanging lifeless in the cobra's jaws.

In his last bits of consciousness, Jack watched as the piece of obsidian capsized, Jamie screamed his last heart-wrenching scream.

Jack awoke with a start. He blinked, trying to wake up. He remembered the nightmare, making him instantly tear up at the memory of Jamie's pain. He knew it was all a dream, untrue but it had seemed so real…

"Jack gave himself up for Jamie." North said sadly as he gripped his mug tightly.

"He didn't deserve it." Tooth said, cuddling Baby Tooth nestled on her shoulder.

Bunnymud paced the room impatiently. He never had any particular liking for the boy but he had to agree, he was worried. The kid was, after all, the one who had defeated Pitch. Tooth, North and Bunnymud launched into a huge discussion on what they should do when they heard a furious shaking of a bell.

They turned to see Sandy shaking an elf (again). He pointed his finger to the floor in front of the globe. The moonlight was shining on it. And small, looped writing was on the floor.

A new guardian must be chosen,

Her power allows things to be frozen,

She can help find The Guardian of Fun,

Her heart is warmer than the sun.

Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

The guardians looked at each other in confusion. A new guardian will come forth soon...

**Cliff hanger! Okay, not exactly one but… You see what I mean. I took 45 minutes to write this. *sigh*. I know I said I was busy for Fridays but today is an exception. I scored full marks for a test on the Periodic Table and I got extra time on the laptop as a reward. Wait for the Saturday Mega Update! Should I include Anna in this story?! PLEASE TELL ME!**


	2. Chapter 2 Elsa and the Guardians

**Hey! I'm here for chapter 2! And glad to say that I have a nice, exciting and awkward (for the guardians) chappie! I would love to thank Winged Victory 7 and my cousins for supporting me in REAL life \(^.^)/  
Please don't hate me if I leave you in suspense! I love AND hate cliff-hangers! Think of it this way, if there is a cliff-hanger, it means that there WILL be a next chapter and I am NOT abandoning you guys! Of course I wouldn't! But yeah…**

**WingedVictory7: Can you just please hurry up?  
Me: So sorry! I bet all of you are pissed that my A/N is so long! Okies! Here it is!**

CHAPTER 2

Elsa was frustrated. Anna refused to let the fact that her older sister did not have a 'mate' go.

"Elsa! You must meet _the_ one!" Anna squealed as she hugged Kristoff. Elsa rolled her eyes as Kristoff nuzzled her younger sister to his body. As the two were busy, Elsa snuck out of the room and walked back into her room, locking the door behind her. She sighed. Outside her window, it was sunny and there was a thin layer of snow left. Spring was coming soon.

Elsa felt a bit holed up in her room so she quietly leapt out of her window and ran towards the ice castle she made about a year ago. The mountains seemed harder to climb than before. _Maybe it was because I was too sad to notice. _Elsa thought, trudging through the snow.

"Let it go, Let it go…" Elsa tried to remember the song she had sung a year ago. She wasn't sure what the lyrics were. They just came into her head at that time. All she remembered was that it was very nice and calming.

"Can't hold it back anymore…" She sang. Suddenly, she noticed paw prints on the ground behind her. The toes pointed at her, indicating the animal was following her, but there was nothing behind her AND there were no paw prints leading back. The animal following her had to invisible or something. But that was impossible.

Elsa blinked at the prints, confused. She turned away and continued her way up the mountain.

Bunnymud stared at the girl walking away. She had just looked through him and at his prints. What if she did not believe in the guardians? How could they get her to help?!

"What is it, Bunny?" Tooth hovered over him, watching Elsa walk away.

"I think she doesn't believe in us." Bunny bit his lip nervously.

"Really?! Then, how can she help us get Jack? North would be so worried."

"We have to make her believe in us." Bunny said and took a few colourful eggs from his jacket pocket.

Elsa continued trudging on. She did not see any prints follow her at all. She did not know that Bunny was actually right behind her, hovering just above the snow. Tooth had sprinkled Tooth-Fairy Dust, enabling him to fly a bit. There was no point in making more prints and freaking Elsa out.

Elsa saw her ice castle not far. Her beautiful creation sat grandly against all the white.

She picked up speed and ran, eager to return to her ice castle. She couldn't care that the sun was shining brightly. She knew that her magic didn't melt if it was made when she was sad. Only forced, panicked magic melted – in her logic. It was somewhat true. The strength of her magic depended on her mood.

She swung the doors open. Marshmallow was sleeping in the great hall and awoke at the sound of banging doors. He made happy grunting noises to see his creator. Elsa smiled and hugged the large furry monster. Suddenly, Marshmallow pulled away, fur bristling as he snarled in the direction of the door. Elsa frowned. There was nothing there. She vaguely remembered the footprints but dismissed the idea.

"Shush, Marshy, there is no one there." Elsa said, patting the monster before climbing up the stairs. Marshmallow refused to calm down and kept snarling at the door.

Bunny froze when he saw the large white bundle of fur snarl at him. The beast was HUGE.

"I'll handle this." Tooth said flying over to the beast. It swiped at her with a huge paw, almost crushing her. "I'm not called a humming-bird hybrid for nothing."

Tooth began to sing.

"_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. The morning light, you and I will be safe and sound – ound –ound – ound – ound." _

Bunny felt his eyelids drooping as he struggled against sleep cobwebs. Tooth had a BEAUTIFUL voice, not like he was ever going to tell him so. The beast dropped down and soon, loud snores erupted from it.

Elsa stared at Marshmallow in surprise. One moment it was being crazy and snarling at nothing, the next, it had fallen asleep. She rolled her ice-blue eyes and continued up the stairs, wanting to go to her balcony. She pushed open another door and was surprised to find a colourful egg sitting on the floor, looking very strange against all the blue ice floors and walls.

"An Easter Egg? It's not even Easter." Elsa furrowed her brow, deciding that someone living in the mountains had found her palace and left the egg as a practical joke.

She fell face first into an ice bed she had made long ago and was surprised to feel something under her pillow. She lifted it to see a quarter.

"This prankster really thought that he could make me believe in the Easter Bunny and Tooth Fairy, yeah right." Elsa sighed, placing the quarter onto her nightstand before lying on bed. She counted 30 seconds before getting up and walking to her balcony. The sun was setting.

Elsa returned to her bed and fell asleep.

Elsa woke up to find herself in the middle of nowhere. The place was covered in snow. She squinted into the dark and saw the silhouette of a sign not too far. She went towards it. A small arrow pointed north and was labelled: SANTA'S WORKSHOP, NORTH POLE.

Elsa laughed and walked in the direction of the arrow. She saw it. A lot of little cheerful and warm looking wooden houses were there. Hollyhock were all over the place. Elves ran around, some sucking candy canes. Yetis roamed, some were covered in paint. Elsa stepped on to the street. No one noticed her. She walked towards a fancy and humongous cabin ahead.

She gripped – or tried to – the doorknob but her hand passed right through. Elsa drew her hand back in horror. She took a deep breath and WALKED THROUGH the door. She walked down the passage and heard voices from a room.

**Haha! Cliff-hanger! But remember what I said earlier! Anyways, it's Mega-Update-Saturday so you will see the next chapter in 3 hours or so. Be patient. Well, should I have Anna in my story as a main character? Should I? TELL MEH! Bye, see ya all later! **


	3. Chapter 3 Believe in them

**As a newbie here, I really didn't know how to make a new chapter AND connect it to my previous chapter… I finally found out and things are getting better! I'm so sorry I left you off at a cliff-hanger! 34 views! In 1 hour! You guys are AWESOME! (I know no one favoured it but yeah… maybe it was the lack of chapters.) Anyways, if you guys find my stories awful, please tell me! I will work on it!**

**Warning: Some violence and inappropriate scenes.**

Elsa saw four very strange people seated around a large oak table. Her heart thumping, she ventured into the room, somehow knowing she could not be seen.

"So? Have you told Elsa?" The large man's voice boomed. Elsa's head snapped up at her name.

"She doesn't believe in us." The humming bird-human said.

"She couldn't see us." A large kangaroo-sized rabbit said.

A small man who seemed to be made of soft, golden sand made an exclamation mark above his head with golden sand.

Elsa felt nervous. Believe in what? She didn't know.

"So… how can we let her see us?"

"I don't know. Why did the Man in the Moon decide for our new guardian to be someone who does NOT believe in guardians? Ridiculous, Moon, ridiculous." The large man looked out of the window to the moon. Elsa felt trapped. She was in a room stuck with lunatics who talked to the moon AND they were discussing about HER.

Her two options wrestled in her mind. Flee the room before the lunatics somehow saw her OR stick around and eavesdrop.

She chose option 2.

"Poor Jack." The rabbit said, sighing.

"Yeah, I hope he is okay." The hummingbird hybrid agreed.

"I hope Elsa will believe in us." The large man huffed.

The next moment, Elsa woke up.

She pushed aside the covers and saw that the sun had barely risen, amber rays meekly spreading onto the land. She rubbed her eyes remembering the dream. Was it real? No, she just had too much on her mind. But, Elsa realized, she actually WANTED the Guardians to be real. She wanted to know what they had been talking about. Who was Jack?

She pulled herself from her bed and walked out of her room – and screamed.

The hummingbird-hybrid from her dream was standing outside her door. She didn't look solid, a bit transparent but still there. Elsa unconsciously slapped herself, wanting to wake up. The hybrid was staring at her.

"Elsa?"

It talked. It talked! It said her name!

"Elsa, can you see me?"

Elsa trembled and drew a breath.

"Are you… real?"

"Yes. I am Tooth. Known as the tooth fairy."

Elsa gasped and stumbled backwards, her legs felt weak and she felt light-headed. Tooth started explaining rapidly to her but Elsa's mind was slow at processing it with all the shock.

Jack groaned as he woke up, he felt exhausted from all the thrashing about in his sleep, his legs and arms ached. Nightmares were invaders, fighting his sanity. All Jack could do was to keep himself from going mad. He crawled to his knees and waited for his eyes to focus. He saw the fragments of his staff in front of him.

Jack frowned, remembering how he had fixed his staff before when Pitch had snapped it in half. But, this time, it was in many pieces and Jack was exhausted unable to collect his energy, let alone summon his power.

He picked up the pieces and put them together, forming the shape of his staff. He managed to do so, but the piece in the middle was missing. Pitch must have taken it, knowing, the staff would be incomplete without it. Jack slumped back in despair.

The door swung open suddenly. A dark looming shape appeared. Pitch.

"Frost." The fiery eyes met the blue ones, "I see you found your twig."

Jack clenched his fists, wanting to punch the Nightmare King in the face. Pitch suddenly landed a hard slap on Jack's face.

"How are you doing it?" Pitch hissed.

"Doing what?" Jack whimpered, bringing his hand to his cheek.

"The snowstorm in Arendelle. You are messing up my plans there!" Pitch snarled.

"Arendelle…? I don't know what you're talking about!" Jack shouted.

"My nightmares were going give all the children in Arendelle nightmares – because they fear, of this man called Hans," Pitch sneered, "And a snowstorm picked up, killing the nightmares, would you care to explain that?"

"I didn't do it!"

"How did you conjure up your magic without your staff?!" Pitch yanked Jack up by his hair, causing Jack to yelp in pain. Pitch shook the boy furiously and threw him hard against the wall. Jack shakily stood up, using the wall for support. Pitch swore and stomped out of the cell, slamming the door behind him.

**Sorry that this chapter is so short. But I really have a lot of things to do. Remember I said Jack would meet Elsa in chapter 3 or 4? I'm officially making it Chapter 4 or 5. Please support! (BTW, WOULD YOU GUYS WANT OLAF TO MAKE AN APPEARANCE?)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Who is Fear?

**I am so sorry for the last chapter, it was short. I can't post anything tomorrow so I am going to post one today instead! 4 stories in one day! I am wiped out. My eyes are crossed but I LOVE THIS FEELING. I enjoy writing this because I know I cannot disappoint you guys! (Omg. So cheesy.) Btw, 2 favourites! I love you guys! Thank you sooooooo much!**

**Kellym01 and markwyldespinebuster, thank you for liking this story! *Throws hands up in the air* TADA! HERE IT IS…**

Elsa gripped the side of her chair as the Guardians swarmed her, telling her what guardians did, that she was the guardian of freedom, her duties and so many more instructions that she was going dizzy.

"Wait." Elsa raised her hands, "Who is Jack?"

All the guardians fell silent and stared at her.

"How did you know…?" Tooth asked, softly.

"I-I- I had a dream…" Elsa said. The guardians looked at each other as if it made sense.

Elsa felt uncomfortable in the silence and asked, "So… who was Jack?"

"He was the Guardian of Fun." Tooth whispered sadly as Sandy formed a picture of a boy above his head. "He helped to destroy Pitch, the Nightmare King I was telling you about. That boy exchanged himself for a human, to protect the kid. Now, we want to save Jack. Moon told us that you can help us find him because you are alike in many ways."

"Alike…?"

"You both have ice powers," North said, "And you both were lonely as children and had drastic pasts."

Elsa's brow furrowed, "So, how do I help?"

Tooth shrugged. Bunny looked at the moon and scowled. Sandy shook his head sadly and North seemed confused. It seemed that none of them had any idea what needed to be done either than get her to believe in them. She didn't like making the other Guardians unhappy and not cheerful.

"Um… Then, scrap that question. Why are you all a bit transparent?"

They stared at her in horror. Tooth's mouth was agape.

"Transparent…?" Bunny's mouth open and shut, like he didn't know what to say. He spun around to face the moon and yelled, "Moon! Answer us just this once! Help us! Please! Why doesn't Elsa see us as solids?"

There was silence except for North tapping his foot impatiently.

Tooth squealed and pointed to the floor.

Elsa, believe in the guardians.

Feel the contact to the Guardian of Fun.

The answer will come when one does not expect.

Pitch is not the only enemy.

"Believe in the guardians? What does that mean? I can see you!" Elsa looked up at the guardians who looked equally confused. Who else was their enemy? That was their biggest concern.

"Fear."

She ignored him.

"Fear!"

Still ignored him.

"FEAR!" Pitch roared.

Fear looked up in casually, unplugging her earphones and standing up from the couch, "Yes?"

Pitch took a step towards the girl, glaring hard, "That boy, Jack, I told you to give him a nightmare that would have made him crack under pressure." He was furious.

"I did." Fear said simply, "But it's hard to do so if the only thing he focuses on is that human kid."

"Then, make him a nightmare of the kid dying. Maybe throw in some parts about the guardians. That would work and add me into the dream, I want to torment the boy myself."

Fear rolled her eyes, "I'm busy."

Anger coursed through the nightmare king and he struck out at the kid with a force so hard that she slammed against the wall behind. Fear growled, standing up, her hair hanging over her face allowing it to cover her flaming bruise. Her eyes shone dangerously.

"Don't you _dare _touch me again, you dog!" She growled, supporting herself with the wall.

Pitch simply grabbed the collar of Fear's dress and threw her hard to the next corner of the wall.

"Shut up, Fear. I am your superior. Remember that. You _will _obey my instructions, I will not _stand_ anymore of your disrespect. Who was the one who took you in? Huh?!" Pitch stood over Fear, his face a mask of rage, orange eyes blazing, looking down at the shape at his feet.

"You." Fear sighed like she couldn't care and slowly picked herself up.

"Good. Now work on that nightmare." Pitch walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Fear felt her own rage vibrating every single nerve in her body. _Take your time, Fear, that monster will be sorry soon._ Fear thought for a while before pulling on a windbreaker with a hoodie and leapt out of the dark mansion from her balcony, running towards the lake nearby to visit _it._

Jack clenched his teeth, curled up, trying to find a 'happy place' in his memory. But all he could remember was all the awful nightmares he had had. When he opened his eyes and looked up, he saw a girl bending over him.

She was rather pretty, in Jack's opinion, with dark brown hair, large cloudy indigo eyes and long lashes. But he could feel a sort of evil energy from her.

"You look pretty bad, Jack. Care to tell me why?" The girl smirked.

Jack trembled even though this girl didn't look like she could harm him. She may have been a bit shorter than him and maybe a few years his junior but her eyes showed that she was capable of a lot.

"Who are you?" Jack managed to say without stuttering.

"Fear. I am Fear. Come, let me show you some things." She held out a hand, offering to pull him up. Jack hesitated, why should he trust her? Her smirk, her eyes, the _last _thing he ever would do was to follow her. But, when he saw impatience flash into her eyes, he accepted. Fear hefted him to his feet.

She put a finger to her lips which confused Jack. He was still trying to understand what was going on when she gripped his hand and dragged him out of the cell, past many rows of prisons, up musty and grime covered stairs. Soon, they came to a halt at a door.

"Who _are_ you?" Jack asked.

"Fear. I told you." Fear said, pressing her hand to the door.

"I didn't mean your name. Are you a friend or a foe?"

Fear looked at him, eyes narrowed and dangerous, "Somewhere between both."

Jack furrowed his brow. That didn't make any sense to him. The door opened with a muffled click. They started running again, down dark halls carpeted with deep purple, lighted with a few candles. Little piles of black sand hung from the walls or lay on the floor.

Soon they were in the courtyard.

"Jack." A voice said smoothly, a voice that made his skin crawl. Pitch appeared out of the shadows.

"Pitch…" Jack's throat felt clogged.

Pitch sat down on a throne of black sand that had suddenly appeared, "Fear, you can start the onslaught."

Jack faced Fear who had a small sadistic grin on her face. But Jack realised there was a mixture of disgust in her eyes. Disgust for Pitch.

The whole world started spinning, faster and faster. So fast that Jack felt so dizzy that he collapsed.

He awoke to see Jamie, crying into North's lap. Tooth was awkwardly patting Jamie's shoulder. Bunny and Sandy seemed like they didn't know what to do. There was a platinum-blonde girl sitting to one side, staring at the moon. A sudden movement in the shadows on the ceiling. Jack glanced up to see Fear, holding a deadly looking harpoon.

She aimed at Jamie first.

"No!" Jack screamed and tried to pull Jamie away. His hand slipped through Jamie.

"You are just the audience, Jack. I am the host." Fear dropped the harpoon at Jack's feet, without spearing anyone. Jack couldn't help but sigh in relief, trying to shake away the feeling he had felt a few seconds before. She landed in front of him, picked up the harpoon and put it into Jack's hand.

She arched an eyebrow, "Do you want me to continue this nightmare? I can assure you, it wouldn't be pretty." She grinned, "But, if you spear me now, I can't do anything. Go on, make your decision." Jack tightened his grip on the harpoon. He never actually wanted to _hurt _anybody. He definitely couldn't hurt a girl! But these nightmares… They would be the death of him…

Fear smirked, "Can't do it, can you, Jack?" She turned and gestured to Jamie who was still crying, "Let's get this fun started."

Jack didn't think. The next moment, Fear was staring at him in horror, the wound in her abdomen bleeding very badly. Fear was obviously shocked, "You, moron." She whispered and collapsed. Jack held the bloodied harpoon and stared at the body in front of him. Suddenly, Jamie looked up.

"Jack!" He cried happily and noticed the spear and the body, "Jack… you… you killed that girl?"

Jack shook his head, suddenly feeling mute, unable to speak. The world spun around once more and Jack awoke back in his cell.

**Okay, some of you guys may be starting to hate Fear now. *evil grin* too bad, she wouldn't die. I made an EXTRAAAAA LOOONGGGG chapter! Hope you enjoy! **


	5. Chapter 5 Saving Jack

**Hey guys. I REALLY will be busy next week so I will update this to last until NEXT Saturday. I hope this would help apologise for my lack of updating! One week is not a lot! I promise I will update as per normal next, next week. It's just next week that I will not update as usual. I'm sorry. Who votes for a love triangle amongst Jack, Elsa and Fear?! Please reaview!**

Feel the connection to the Guardian of Fun? That seemed hard. What did it even mean? Elsa was lost in her own thoughts as she allowed a spray of sparks erupt from her fingers. She decided to try and carve a statue of him, to see what he looked like in 3D. She had seen him in Sandy's picture. She carefully gathered her energy and let it all out.

Ice lumped together. They formed a shape. Some part of it dissolved, forming the bare feet and legs of Jack. Then the ice continued forming the body, head… Elsa grinned it was fun. She enjoyed using her powers and testing what they could do. All she had to do now was to shape the face. She tried to replicate the way his eyes sparkled mischievously. It was kind of impossible.

But after a while, tired and smiling, Elsa sat down to admire her work. _That was fun. _She thought.

Suddenly she noticed her fingers were making frost on the floor of her ice palace. Elsa didn't try to stop it, curious to see what it was making.

It was a map of the world.

The frost continued spreading, every detail to perfection. It looked like a real map – just made of ice. A blue glow came from an island which had a 'danger' sign on it. Elsa raised an eyebrow. One moment she was having fun, the next… wait! She was having fun! Was that a connection to the Guardian of Fun? Was that what triggered the map? Was the blue glow showing where he was?

"Tooth!" She yelled.

Tooth flew in, armed with a scary looking mace, "What is it? Is it Pitch?!"

Elsa shook her head and motioned to the map. Tooth landed on all fours and studied the map. Tooth looked relieved, happy and excited at the same time. The next moment, Tooth was calling the guardians over to see the map of frost.

They all eagerly examined the map, hungry to know where Jack was.

Soon, they were all in North's sled, speeding towards the island.

Pitch was happy. After he had gone to Jack's cell, he had left the boy, crying with grief, upset for disappointing Jamie – Now Jamie thought he was a killer. At first, Jack thought it as just a bad dream, but Pitch had explained that the dream was connected to Jamie's. So, Jamie saw the dream, too. The very thought of that had sent Jack into grief. What if Jamie didn't trust him anymore?

Pitch was grinning as he watched his nightmares grow under his watchful eye. After a while, he walked away to his living room where he had a large atlas. Purple glows on the map indicated children who did not believe in the Guardians. Obviously, it was the opposite of North's globe.

Pitch decided to start his planning for an attack on the guardians – oh and the new one he heard of.

Elsa felt nervous as the sled slowed as it neared the island. The sled landed silently in a small clearing. Despite no noise being made, about fifty nightmares surrounded them the moment they landed.

"Guardians! Let's go!" North pulled out two swords that gleamed in the night. The next moment, all was chaos. Bunny was hitting down nightmare after nightmare with his boomerangs. Tooth was smashing away with her mace. Sandy had made two whips out of sand and was thrashing them. North was slicing down too many nightmares to count. Elsa was blasting away the nightmares.

The clearing was streaked with blood and black sand. The fighting had ceased, all the nightmares were dead and the guardians were barely injured. Without a word, they ran towards the dark castle. Bunny threw his grenade eggs and they crashed into Pitch's castle as easy as pie.

They found themselves in a large room with an atlas with glowing purple dots.

"Pitch's living room, I suppose." North scowled, raising his swords in preparation. The door swung open and everyone tensed. But, instead of Pitch, there was a girl.

"Who are you?" North quizzed suspiciously. Elsa couldn't see anything dangerous about this girl, especially that she seemed injured and the area above her torso was bound tightly with strips of cloth to stop bleeding.

"I'm Fear." Fear said, unnerved.

"Where is Pitch?" Bunny snarled, though Elsa realised he was uncomfortable with the fact that their enemy now was a girl who looked barely fifteen.

"Forget about him. I will be your opponent. Pitch is busy with – um – that little white puppy. Don't worry, the wounds may heal on it. May." Fear smirked.

That was enough to trigger the attack dog. Bunny roared and charged at Fear. Fear side stepped Bunny's attack and slammed her knee into Bunny's chest. Bunny whirled around but Fear had already moved away. Suddenly, Bunny shrieked. The harpoon went right through Bunny as Fear twisted it around her hand, grinning sadistically.

"Bunny!" The guardians cried. Elsa just stood there, numbed. She always thought that Bunny was the second most powerful amongst them, falling behind North, but he was just defeated by a girl who looked awfully weak.

Fear sighed and yanked her harpoon free.

"I don't attack unless I'm asked to. He was asking for it." Her eyes narrowed on the rest of the guardians. Elsa spotted a hint of sadness. But barely any.

"Kid, we don't want to hurt you." Tooth said.

"Too bad." Fear muttered, raising her harpoon, aimed with deadly precision at Elsa's heart. Elsa immediately remembered the time she accidentally shot Anna in the heart and how Anna almost froze to death.

"That's enough, Fear." Pitch suddenly appeared in a cloud of black sand, smirking, "I want to finish them myself."

Fear ignored him and pulled the spear back a bit more, ready to let it fly.

Pitch angrily yanked the spear out of her grip and backhanded the girl, "Follow instructions for once, _Abigail_." Fear felt the heat in her rise. Pitch just used her old name. One she thought she had left in the past forever and now how _dare _Pitch call her that?

Pitch turned away from Fear and faced the guardians, "So, do you want to see your little excuse of a guardian?"

Elsa drew a breath. Pitch looked so terrifying and scary that she wanted to scream and run away. His smirk was enough to want to make her break down and cry. She had been told once to 'always keep your eye on the enemy'. So, she looked at Fear, who seemed much less threatening but still a little devilish.

Pitch waved his hand and a cloud of black sand rose, and when the sand settled, Elsa saw a limp, ragged and bruised shape of an unconscious boy. Elsa's heart rose to her throat. She had never seen anyone beaten up so badly. The other guardians looked equally shocked and angry.

"What do you want, Pitch?" North growled.

"Hmm… Let's see, I want to know where you keep your Stones of Hope." Pitch smirked.

"Stones of Hope…? Why do you need them?" Tooth watched the Nightmare King warily.

"Oh, I know you Guardians cannot be killed because you are immortal, but… I have better plans. Hand them over for the boy."

North's jaw twitched as he considered. Elsa nervously pulled her hair and bit her lip as the wisest guardian made his decision.

"I accept."

Jack woke up to see a face hanging over him. The face of a beautiful girl with blonde hair. Jack was shocked and jolted up, hitting into Elsa's face on accident. Suddenly he felt arms wrap around him and Tooth's voice yelling, "He's awake!"

**Ahahaa. Bet all of you are wondering what is gonna happen! Too bad! Wait until NEXT week. I am sorry but I really DON'T have time. Please continue to support.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Deal

**Okay, I know I said I was busy but I managed to squeeze time to type this for you guys!.Thank you for liking my story! 503 views, 7 favs and 5 followers! THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH! **

Chapter 6: Fear

North immediately pulled the sleigh over to a snowy cliff and all the guardians started hugging and welcoming him back. But Jack was only focused on one thing.

"Who is she?" He indicated Elsa.

"She is Elsa, a new guardian, she has the same powers as you – that's how we tracked you!" Tooth squealed, "She is the Guardian of Freedom! That's very lucky for many children!"

Jack looked at Elsa who was silently making small shapes of ice for fun. Her back was turned to him but he could tell that she actually did care and was just feeling awkward. He made a mental note to try and chat with her later – to know each other better. There must have been a reason why she was the guardian of freedom and not some other thing.

The rest of the ride to the North Pole was filled with the excited Guardians telling Jack this and that. What happened – in details, how much they missed him, how much they worried.

"Jack, you seemed kind of pale – um – paler than normal." Bunny suddenly said.

"Is it because of your wounds?" Tooth asked, worriedly.

Jack cringed as he remembered the joint-connected dream he had with Jamie. He steadied himself and sucked in a deep breath, "I have to see Jamie."

All the guardians looked at him in surprise, even Elsa. He was so badly injured _and_ he still wanted to check his little friend? They looked at each other in confusion and shock.

"Um… Jack, is there any particular reason?" North asked as Sandy formed a question mark.

"I want to tell Jamie I'm not the monster he saw in his dreams." Jack's face was stony as he sat forlornly at the back.

Tooth raised her eyebrows in confusion, Bunny frowned – trying to comprehend and North glanced back at Jack before continuing his sled-driving. Elsa spoke up for the first time, "What monster are you talking about, Jack? What dream is it?"

Jack didn't want to tell the other guardians so he sat there, not moving until they stopped their persistent questions. Bunny knew that it had to be awful for Jack not wanting to tell them. _I will kill Pitch, and that little monster he had with her _Bunny thought as he groaned from the wound in his chest – a wound that 'that Fear' had given him.

Pitch studied the purple glows on the large atlas in the living room. Good, more children were ceasing to believe in the Guardians. The children were vulnerable if the Guardians were too busy training their new guardian and healing Jack. They weren't there to foil his plans. Pitch scowled, remembering the snowstorm that had started in Arendelle. Jack insisted he didn't conjure it. How could he have made it without his staff anyways?

Pitch continued pondering. Despite having the winning cards, he was unsure how to 'play' them. He did not only want revenge on the guardians. He wanted them to suffer. To pay for humiliating him in their last battle. Especially that boy, Jack. _He _was the one who defeated him. Pitch thought on for a while more before he made his decision. "Fear, come to my office!" He yelled out of the door.

"Okay, hold on – I was wondering. Pitch said a snowstorm blew up when he sent his nightmares to attack Arendelle… was it you?" Jack asked, looking at Elsa.

Elsa's jaw dropped, "No. I didn't conjure it!"

"Huh? But who else could conjure up a storm?" Jack was appalled.

"Maybe it was a coincidence." Bunny said, reasonably. Sandy nodded in agreement.

North sighed, "Jack that is something not important. What we should be concerned about is the 'other enemy' Moon told us about. What if the other enemy is more dangerous? Who else would oppose us either than Pitch?" Bunny shook his head, disagreeing.

"Maybe that 'other enemy' was that girl." Bunny growled, still pissed at the fact that he had lost to a kid. He glanced at the others for support but they just shrugged, not taking anybody's side. They didn't want to anger Bunny or make North upset.

"Hello guardians," A smooth, taunting voice floated in. All the guardians jerked towards the voice of Pitch as black sand flew up, causing them to cough and choke. When the black sand settled down, Pitch was standing there, grinning smugly as the guardians looked at each other in worry.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to battle you bunch of weaklings. I just wanted to tell you that the _Stones of Hope you gave me were nothing but copies!_" Pitch's eyes suddenly changed from a calm amber to a flaming, blazing orange, "You cowardly pests!"

"You are the coward, Pitch!" North roared, "You kidnapped _Jamie_, a harmless, defenceless child!"

Bunny gripped his boomerangs, Tooth reached for her mace, two golden whips appeared in Sandy's hands, North drew his swords and Elsa raised her palms. Jack wished his staff was with him, but it most likely was still lying broken in Pitch's castle.

"Nevertheless, I want our _deal_," Pitch said 'deal' with heavy sarcasm, "the boy for the stones – that was it. North, you better hand over the stones now."

"Or what? It's one against six plus all my elves and yetis out there!" North boomed, raising his sword, threateningly.

"Or – " Pitch paused, grinning and then played his trump card, "I ask my nightmares to attack the children in Arendelle now."

Elsa gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, "Don't you _dare _do so, Pitch!"

Pitch glanced at her, smirked and looked back at North, continuing his leering and gloating at the guardians' helplessness. To him, they seemed like confused and anxious _puppies_, running around in all directions, unsure what to do, at Pitch's complete command.

North finally huffed and turned and walked to a chest next to the fireplace. Pitch grinned – North was certainly dumb to put the _Stones of Hope _in a measly little chest. But to his surprise, North opened the chest and took out a key. Pitch looked around the room, frowning. He could not see any keyhole of any sort where the key could go to.

North crossed over to a bed and stooped down to shove the bed away. Underneath it was a rug. Removed, it revealed a trapdoor with a lock fastening it shut. With a heavy sigh, North unlocked it and took out a large sack and handed it to Pitch. Pitch opened the sack and smiled when he saw the ordinary grey stones with glowing swirls on it. Some were blue, some were gold and some were silver.

**[A/N: Stones of Hope are to symbolise hope in the world. With every joy, a molecule of the stone will form, with every sadness, a molecule will disappear. Once at full size, the stone will emit a glow from its core swirl. These stones are vanishing quickly due to the lack of **_**true **_**happiness in the world.]**

"I don't know why you need them but you certainly can't use them." North said warily. Pitch just laughed meanly and disappeared in a cloud of black sand.

Tooth gasped just as Pitch vanished. "There _is _a way he can use the stones! We HAVE to get them back!"

In his underground lair, Pitch laid out the stones and inspected them one by one. They were too powerful for him to break. But all he needed was to make people _upset _and the stones would weaken. It wasn't hard, really. Hadn't he done something like that before? Hadn't he plagued the humans with nightmares until there was only _one _child left who believed? That drated child, Jamie or something! He would make him pay along with the guardians.

Oh and that friend of his – Pippa. They would pay for humiliating him. Oh, they would.

Fear touched the frost covered window, watching the frost dissipate and melt away rapidly from her hand.

"So, how are things going?" A dark-brown haired boy hobbled in, testing his prosthetic leg.

"Not bad." Fear smirked, "Pitch has no idea…"

**Okay guys. I'm so sorry I had to cut this short. In the next chapter, I will explain more about Fear. I bet all of you are wondering who this boy is and who on Earth Fear actually is. I'll just tell you to see the hint in Chapter 4 or 5 when Pitch called Fear 'Abigail' and Fear's reaction… Well, anyways, I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME!**


	7. Chapter 7 Fear's Backstory

**Okay, so um… HERE IS CHAPTER 7!**

**Warnings: Suicidal Scenes, Cruelty and Violence . **

**Even though the WHOLE story is rated K+, I DONOT recommend those under 11 to read this!**

CHAPTER 7: FEAR (FULL PART)

"He doesn't suspect at all?" The boy, propped himself onto the window sill Fear was on, leaning against it, trying not to burden his leg any further.

"Nope, but he doesn't exactly _trust _me." Fear emphasized the word 'trust' as she dragged her finger down the window, watching the frost dissipate.

"Good." The boy replied, wincing as he accidently jolted his lower body.

"Look, did you have anything better to do rather than coming in here?"

"Nope. I just wanted to know if Pitch suspected anything. Doesn't he wonder where you disappear to when you come here?"

Fear sighed and swung herself off the ledge, "Elijah, his castle is _huge _and I'm emphasizing on huge. I can be _anywhere _in it." She paused for a moment, "And if he calls for me and I don't come, I could have been out giving nightmares." Fear smirked.

Elijah rolled his eyes and crossed over to the fireplace. The fire was dying out. Elijah carefully put his hand into the small flame and seemed to coax something out of the fire, making it roar to life again, filling the room in a dim but warm glow.

"Does it bother you that you have to walk around with that?" Fear pointed to his prosthetic leg. It was really obvious. It wasn't coloured peach or anything, just pure titanium reflecting light – making it obvious to anyone he was handicapped.

Elijah scowled as he rubbed his 'fake' leg, "Shut up, Abigail. It was Pitch's fault and I'm gonna be the one to yank _his _leg off." Elijah reconsidered his sentence before smirking, "_Legs_ off." **[Okay, if you didn't see, Elijah put it plural the second time. I'm only putting this A/N because my cousin was so BLIND not to see it.]**

Fear grinned and pushed the window open, letting the cold air rush in, putting out the flame.

"And there goes Pitch's pride…"

_1 year before, Crescent Moon City_

"N – n – no. You all don't understand! I can't take these nightmares anymore!"

"Crystal! Don't!"

"NO! WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! YOU MAKE PEOPLE FEAR YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT FEAR IS LIKE! ABIGAIL!"

"Of course I understand – I wasn't always like this…"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! YOU AND YOUR POWERS! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SUPERIOR?! IF YOU ARE, STOP THESE NIGHTMARES! NOW!"

"I – I can't Pitch is the one making them and I don't destroy nightmares, I _make _them."

"YEAH RIGHT! YOU JUST WANT TO BE THE DEATH OF ME! WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE NOW, HUH?!"

Elijah suddenly rushed in, "Crystal," He said in a calming voice though his voice still trembled, "Abigail will try to get rid of the nightmares, right?" He glanced at Fear who nodded stiffly, actually having no idea how it was done.

Crystal shifted her grasp on the kitchen knife in her hand, considering. She seemed to calm down and let her arm go limp. The clatter of the knife was extremely loud against the floor.

"Please just make them stop…" Crystal sobbed, her eyes wide with sadness.

After Fear had managed to put Crystal to sleep, she walked to the living room where Elijah was tapping his fingers on the table nervously as he pondered on their next move.

"Do you _really _have no idea how to stop the nightmares?"

Abigail shook her head. Elijah sighed and went on with his thinking.

"Hey, um, I'm gonna get some headache medicine for Crystal. She'll need them after she wakes up. She's really on the edge now."

"Yeah, sure."

When Fear came back, she screamed. The whole room was a mess. The furniture was tipped over. Scorches were all over the living room. The table was in flames. A bit of blood was streaked on the walls and there were dead nightmares on the ground, burnt to death.

Worst of all, Crystal was lying on the ground, a bloodied knife in her hand and blood oozing from her chest.

Fear panicked. "Elijah! Where are you?!"

A groan. Barely even audible. Fear rushed to the source and was shocked to find Elijah, slumped against the bathroom wall, his leg twisted in a way _no _leg should ever bend. His forehead was trickling blood and his shoulder was bleeding from teeth marks.

"Pitch… He came to give more nightmares… I tried to stop him but the nightmares drove Crystal mad and…" He trailed off, slumping even further he suddenly perked up and asked at the same time as Fear.

"Why didn't the guardians help us?"

Just remembering that day made Fear's blood boil. Holding a grudge against Pitch and the Guardians, she and Elijah had sworn to avenge Crystal and two other of their friends who also committed suicide due to the nightmares. A grudge at Pitch for tormenting their friends. A grudge at the Guardians for not helping them. Some guardians indeed.

Hope? What hope was there? What was the Guardian of Hope for?

Wonder? What was so 'wonderful' about death?

Memories. The memories were all painful.

Fun. Fear had to admit, she _was _having her own, sadistic fun, playing with her abilities of terror. She despised herself for it but it made her happy, if _she _never had a happy past, why should others? Abandoned at the age of eleven and she had to stand up for herself with other kids she met on the streets. They managed to survive and rent a small apartment and survive but…

The apartment had burnt to ashes after Pitch's attack, rendering Elijah and Fear unable to find another place which rent was as low as the former apartment. They were back on the streets. And that fateful night.

Fear was slammed harshly against the wall as the robbers demanded their belongings from a helpless Elijah (Remember, his leg is broken). Despite handing over what little they had, Fear had ended up knifed and left bleeding as Elijah ran (hopped) off for help.

As the men stood laughing, Fear managed to conjure up her powers, making the men see illusions of their biggest fears. They didn't laugh any more. They bolted just as Fear was losing consciousness. Pitch had arrived and taken her in (Well, duh, he didn't pity her. He noticed her abilities. That's the only reason why he helped her.)

And that was Pitch's biggest mistake. Fear was going to kill two birds with one stone.

**Okays! I hope you understand 'Fear' now, I took FOREVER to plan this.**

**REVIEW REPLY**

** Bigby the big bad wolf: Hell, yeah. Everyone says that Fear is just downright cruel. Oh and, perfect! This chapter explained her backstory so you will know it now!**

**AND OMG 7 FAVS AND 6 FOLLOWERS! THANKYOU SO MUCH!**


	8. Chapter 8 An Unexpected Twist

**HI! What's up? (No, I didn't literally mean to look up at the sky/ceiling!) I'm so sorry I hadn't updated for so long! I've been very busy.**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Sarallvejelsa: No, Fear is not a vampire, she is a bit like Elsa – a human with abilities, likewise for Elijah. **

**Moollii: Thank you! I will keep this going! I love writing anyways.**

**Guest: (How do I reply to a 'lol'?)**

**HAHA! So that's it! And please review, I love reading what you think!**

CHAPTER 8 – An Unexpected Twist

Tooth was anxiously flitting around, mumbling to herself worriedly. The other guardians stared at her curiously, waiting for her to elaborate what she meant when she had said Pitch could use the Stones of Hope. It was kind of impossible for Pitch to use them. The stones were used by the guardians when they needed to track those people in need of help. But… what could Pitch possibly want?

Finally, Bunny couldn't take it anymore, "Tooth," He said in an exasperated tone, "What do you mean?"

Tooth stopped her pacing and looked up at him, wrinkles lining her forehead.

"Pitch uses people's fear to grow stronger, right? So, if he uses the stones to find those troubled ones and torments them…" She trailed off, fingering one of her feathers, sounding a bit choked up.

The other guardians gasped, realising the severity of the situation.

"And then, once he has all the power he needs, he can destroy the stones and … and … Hope and faith will cease to exist." Tooth almost broke down.

North a troubled sigh and tapped the trapdoor to the secret hiding place where the stones were originally kept and was about to close it when he gasped. Glowing a soft silver, was a single Stone of Hope that must have fallen out of the sack while he was taking it out. North bent down and grasped it tenderly in his hands. Bunny let out a low whistle when he saw the stone in North's cupped hands.

"A Stone of Hope… The last one we have… Quick, it will take a while for Pitch to figure out how to use the stones. We have to find the most troubled kids and solve their problems." North said, placing it on the ground.

Elsa shared an excited glance with Jack, they have never seen what or how the stones worked and this was going to be their first time!

"Okay Guardians, get ready." Jack leaned forward eagerly but suddenly the whole room was enveloped in a flash of the brightest silver light, blinding Jack. Suddenly, they were not in North's workshop any longer but in a perfectly square room glowing silver. There were no windows or doors. There seemed to be no exit except for the glowing portal of silver light at the other end of the room.

Occupying the centre of the room was a casket made of pure stone. Sandy opened it and took out a list containing about seven names in cursive.

Penny James

Justin Lim

Sylvia Miranda

Abigail Faith

Jamie Bennett

Kaori Sakakibara

Elijah Peters

Jack gave a sudden gasp and jabbed his finger at a particular name that all the guardians, except Elsa, recognised.

Jamie Bennett

Jamie, Jack's first ever believer, the boy who had helped to defeat Pitch a year before. What had happened? How could Jamie be on the list? It didn't make sense. How could that cheerful, forever kind boy be troubled? Let alone _severely troubled _since his name was on the list. Was it Pitch…?

Elsa didn't see what was so interesting about Jamie, she had never heard of him. What interested her was 'Abigail Faith'. Where had she heard the name before? She tried to search her memory but to no avail. She was _sure _she had met the person but _who?_

…

At the same time, Pitch had found out how to use the stones after studying his books. He entered a room glowing gold (he used a golden stone) and found the list. He scanned through it and his eyes widened in surprise and suspicion when he saw the name that Elsa had seen.

…

Jamie was feeling depressed. The person he actually considered his _brother _had appeared in his dreams too often and the dreams were not fun ones like those of them having snowball fights. They were terrifying ones – of Jack killing Pippa, giving nightmares, torturing Jamie and destroying the city just to please his sadistic side. Jamie knew they were just nightmares but they were too real. What if those were Jack's true colours?

Jamie had just woken up in a screaming fit from another nightmare. He was terrified. He wanted the horrific dreams to stop, why didn't the guardians come? **[A/N, the guardians are busy with the unfortunate events that had happened.]** Jamie sat up in bed, panting, staring out of the window and clutching his covers to his chest.

A shadow moved.

"Who's there?" Jamie squeaked, remembering the dreams of Jack. What if they were showing the future and Jack was here to torture him?

A girl stepped out of the shadows, "Me."

"W-W- who are you?" Jamie tried his best to steady his voice.

"I'm…" Fear paused, she needed to gain this boy's trust _and _if she told him her name was Fear (which is actually the name Pitch calls her), he may back off, "I'm Abigail." She finished, feeling weird saying her real name that she hadn't used for months.

Jamie was confused, "What are you doing in my room?"

"You and I are both similar, when we need the guardians, they don't come. They are hopeless and _I'm _gonna fix that." She replied, a smirk hanging from her lips.

Jamie let the words sink in, it was true. He wanted the nightmares to stop. The sandman could help destroy the nightmares and give sweeter ones but he didn't. He didn't help him. This girl may be able to. Jamie felt a small pleasure in him and held out his hand.

"Count me in."

…

The guardians rushed to Burgess, moving as fast as possible to Jamie's house. They wanted to beat Pitch to Jamie. When they reached the room, they found Pitch there, searching the empty room.

"Where did you hide him?" Pitch snarled at the confused guardians.

"Us? _You _are the one who kidnapped him! Where is he?" Tooth yelled.

Pitch sneered, "Haha, very funny. Where is the boy?"

"PITCH! TELL ME WHERE JAMIE IS!" Jack shot ice bullets at Pitch who easily dissolved them.

"Hiding behind your cowardly tricks again, guardians?" Pitch smirked.

The guardians looked at each other worriedly. They somehow knew Pitch was not lying and he had no idea where Jamie was. But if neither party had Jamie? Where could Jamie be at _this _hour of the night?

…

Jamie chewed his thumb quietly as he lay on the couch, wondering. He had fallen asleep for a while and woken up when a dark-haired boy had thoughtfully spread a blanket over him. The only source of light was the roaring fire in the fireplace which didn't seem like it would ever go out. Jamie felt excited and guilty. Excited that he was part of something big and guilty because he was betraying Jack despite his knowledge that Jack had betrayed him first.

The excited part ruled over the guilt. Jamie stared at the ceiling beams. _The guardians would pay for abandoning me. Oh, yes they would. _He thought before falling asleep, unknowingly that he was under Elijah's watchful eyes.

**I'm so sorry for the irritating ending that leaves you in suspense! I'll update 4-5 chapters tomorrow! Please review! I know you all are hating Fear and Elijah a lot now! Well, wait for tomorrow to find out what happens next. If I have time, I may post another chapter later! THANK YOU FOR VIEWING. AND EVEN MORE FOR FOLLOWING/ADDING THIS TO YOUR FAVS!**


	9. Chapter 9 Jamie Finds the Hideout

**Hi! I'm trying my best to come up with inspiration… I'm sorry if you guys don't want Jamie to become 'evil' but don't worry, he'll be good again! In the meantime, get a cup of warm Milo, a few chips, sit on your couch and enjoy the story! *DRUMROLL* HERE IT IS!**

**[Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Milo] – jkjk**

CHAPTER 9 – JAMIE FINDS THE HIDE OUT

Jamie woke up as sunlight started shining onto his face slowly as the sun rose. _Why don't they install curtains or something? _Jamie thought as he pushed the blanket away from him and sat up, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Jamie vaguely wondered if his parents were looking for him frantically and felt a small pang in his heart but barely. He pushed the thought out of his mind and looked around the room.

The fire had been put out, apart from that, everything seemed similar to the night before.

Elijah raised his eyebrows when he saw the child wake up _that _early in the morning. He walked away from the peephole and to the door, pulling it open and startling Jamie.

"'Sup. I'm Elijah, a friend of F –"Elijah frowned, remembering what Fear had told him – use her original name which he found strange since she hated it when _anyone _called her that, "My apologies, I'm a friend of Abigail."

"Oh, so…um… where is she?" Jamie looked around as if he expected her to walk out of the shadows like she did the night before.

"She has some … matters to attend to. I'll be, like, your secondary host." Elijah said, struggling with his natural instincts to smirk or to tease the kid.

"Oh. I see. Um, so, what do I have to do? I mean, there must be a reason why I'm here, right?" Jamie looked expectedly at Elijah.

Elijah mentally face-palmed and inwardly kicked himself **[MENTALLY, people! MENTALLY! He didn't REALLY kick himself!] **, for not asking Abigail to elaborate why she had to bring a little kid here.

"You're here for – um – your protection. Over here, the nightmares can't reach you." Elijah lied rather smoothly, his face impassive. Very few can tell if he is telling the truth or not. "And, as long as you trust us, we – kind of – grow stronger."

Jamie seemed to buy it and relaxed onto the couch, "Then, um, can I have something to eat? I haven't had breakfast…" Jamie wasn't sure how to ask the older boy, luckily he seemed friendly enough, but somewhat nervous at the same time.

"Sure, kid. Err, what's your name again?"

"Jamie. Jamie Bennett."

"Oh, Jamie. I see. Okays, I'll be back." With that, Elijah turned and left, shutting the door behind him.

Jamie wasn't sure how he felt about Elijah. Elijah's left leg creeped him out. Jamie had noticed it was made of _metal _and despite seeming nice enough, Jamie could detect hints of nervousness from him. _Stop it, Jamie. They want to help you and you must trust them or they may lose. _Jamie scolded himself.

Elijah dumped some milk over the bowl of cereal, not concentrating, his mind drifting off to all the crazy things he was experiencing. The deaths of his friends due to the maddening nightmares, followed by the robbery. And then Fear being 'saved' by Pitch. Followed by the snowstorm she conjured to kill the nightmares – she didn't want the nightmares to interfere while she was there. Then, this _kid _was brought here.

_Crazy, simply crazy. _Elijah mused as he tossed a spoon into the bowl and carried it to the kid's – Jamie – room. He found the door open and the child missing. Elijah dropped the bowl and sprinted down the corridor. Elijah scolded himself for forgetting to tell the child that the rest of the house was OUT OF BOUNDS for him.

Jamie was feeling bored, he remembered Abigail bringing him to the front door of the house and then teleporting them to the room where Jamie had been for the rest of the night. Jamie wanted to explore the house and see if there were any other kids who had been brought here to be kept away from the nightmares.

Jamie, his heart thumping, had pushed open the door and peered out before skipping out and down the corridor. He was in the sparsely furnished living room when he had spotted a trapdoor under a rug. Jamie had entered it and walked into the passage. It was dark and cold.

Jamie waited for his eyes to get accustomed to the dark before continuing his way down. He stopped when he came to a room. It was lit by a single lighted torch. He saw many files and papers full of drawings and small chests.

Curiosity overcame him and Jamie picked up the first file he saw.

The file contained three death certificates:

Crystal Shrub

Amos Chang

Rhianna Shelia

**[If your name is identical to those above, I am so sorry! TOUCH WOOD! The names of the dead characters** **were not meant to be yours.]**

Who were these people? All the reasons of death were all suicidal: Stabbed self, jumped off a building, sleeping pill overdose…

The next file contained detailed drawings by a precise and steady hand and a watchful eye.

The first few sheets showed the floor plans of a building labelled 'Pitch's Castle'. A few other sheets were labelled 'North's Workshop', 'E. Aster Bunny's Warrens' and 'Sandman's Cove'. Jamie came across a sheet labelled 'Burgess'.

A small X had been drawn over his house.

_They really want to try and get rid of the Guardians and Pitch, I'll see if I can help. Those betrayers and that torturer deserve whatever they get! _Jamie picked up another file.

It was full of written papers.

If Pitch doesn't start to suspect: Follow original plan.

If he does suspect: Surprise attack him.

If that fails: Escape route 4 from my room OR route 5 from the basement.

NEXT MOVE: Get Jamie Bennett [Make him trust us].

AFTERWARDS MOVE: Visit the other 'severely tormented' kids and bring them here.

(Power level with their trust would allow us to be able to overcome Pitch)

In larger letters – obviously someone else's writing – were the words:

IF JAMIE DOESN'T TRUST US, THEN WE HAVE TO –

"What do you think you are doing?!" Jamie spun around, slamming the file shut as he faced Elijah who seemed furious and obviously irritated.

"Nothing…"

Elijah glanced at the file, "How much did you see?"

"Not much…"

"What did you see?" Elijah sounded harsher.

"Um… some death certificates… um… floor plans… and… the escape route writings…" Jamie stammered, frightened under Elijah's stern glare.

Elijah's features relaxed, "Don't come here again, okay? If you wanted to go out of the room, just wait for me."

Jamie felt safe suddenly, recognising the stern-but-kind look from Elijah.

"I-I- I just wanted to find other kids to talk to…"

"Abigail will – um – bring other kids here soon. Come here." Elijah extended a hand. Jamie followed Elijah back to his room, wondering what was happening.

Jack was frantic. He was searching for Jamie all over Earth but all was in vain. The Naughty and Nice list didn't hold Jamie's name which meant Jamie was neither naughty nor nice so _what could he be doing? _

Jack loved Jamie like he would care for a younger brother. Jamie going missing was very troubling for him. To his irritation, none of the other guardians were as concerned as him. So, while they went off to find the other 'troubled kids', Jack had gone to search for Jamie.

Jack was flying over Arendelle when a snowstorm blew up, making it impossible for him to see. Jack knew how to _create _snowstorms but not stop them. So, Jack flew down to the ground for safety when he saw a house nearby. Jack trudged towards it and knocked on the door.

Elijah had been choosing a few books to loan to Jamie so the boy would not get into trouble when he heard the knocks. Elijah sighed and yanked it open. He gasped. A guardian was standing outside, from what he heard from Abigail, this had to be the winter one.

Jack saw the boy's face fill with confusion and displeasure. The next moment, fire shot out from his open palms. Jack barely dodged the attack.

"What on Earth?" Jack muttered.

"Leave. Now." Another blast of fire came.

**So, this is when Elijah and Jack meet. There will be an awesome fight in the next chapter! WAIT FOR TOMORROW AROUND FOUR O'CLOCK! Sorry this chapter is kind of lame! I had to make the foundation before making the climax, if you know what I mean! THANK YOU FOR VIEWING!**


	10. Chapter 10 Penny

**HEY'ALL! Thank you to those who replied to my Survey Messages! Woooooh! Sorry! Really hyper active now! And I was going to say that…**

**Winged Victory: DIAM LAH!**

**Me: Omg, so sorry then, Well, here is the story!**

CHAPTER 10 – PENNY

"Hey! Wait! Stop!" Jack yelled, instinctively raising his hands and blasting out some icicles in retaliation. The strange fire-boy dodged and the icicles smashed against the wall inside. Jack blasted again and again, he had the advantage because the blizzard would most of the time put the fire out or the boy was wary of torching the cabin (The house is made of wood so if the fire hits it, it will go up in flames).

Elijah wished he had a brain like Abigail. Abigail could literally _think _her way out of anything. She was always the brains and he was the muscle. Elijah tried to imagine what Abigail would have done. She would have just shot back at Jack – _she _didn't have fire as a power so she could use her abilities effectively.

Jack had the boy cornered. He was about to blast the kid when he suddenly saw someone who distracted him. Standing in the hallway, was Jamie – eyes wide open, mouth agape, pale complexion and trembling hands. He was visibly shocked

"Jamie! You are okay!" Jack spun around and slammed his fist against Elijah's jaw, "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH JAMIE?! ARE YOU WORKING FOR PITCH?!"

Elijah smirked and spat his blood onto Jack's face defiantly.

Jack cursed and was about to strike again when he felt a hard force on his back. The wind was knocked out of him. Jack spun around, gasping. Jamie was behind him, looking crazed and holding a large candelabra tightly in his white-knuckled hands. Jack forgot the pain in his spine when he saw Jamie. _Why is he doing this…? _Jack thought before collapsing at Elijah feet.

"Well, done Jamie. Thanks a lot." Elijah patted Jamie's head and proceeded to bind Jack up.

Pitch felt extreme suspicion at Fear since he saw the list. The girl seemed too calm and too _confident _to be severely troubled. Pitch resumed his pacing across the room. His nightmares were pawing the ground, impatient to get into another fight with the guardians. Pitch finally couldn't stand it. He stormed to Fear's room. He was going to confront her for the last time. It wouldn't matter how well she could lie, he could read fear levels and people get a bit scared when they lie, don't they?

Fear was on her phone.

"What did you do?"

"I tied up the guardian and put him in the basement room."

"I'll possibly go and visit one of the other 'severely troubled' kids – we need all the power we can get."

"Um… Pitch may suspect you now… Your name was on the list, you know."

"Well, screw that."

"I'm serious, Abigail! He possibly would be coming to –"

_Knock! Knock! _Fear ended the call hurriedly and flung her phone onto her bed before walking to the door, steadying her breaths before opening it.

Pitch's glaring yellow eyes stared at her the moment she opened it.

"Yes?" She snapped, trying to be her normal and mean self despite a million thoughts racing through her head. She opened the door wider, allowing Pitch to enter.

Pitch walked in and got straight to the point.

"I'm questioning your loyalty now, Fear. Can you explain yourself?"

"Dude, you literally stalk me in every way possible and just get to the point. What do you want?"

"Where do you go to all the time?"

"The moon."

"I am SERIOUS here!"

"Pitch is serious, wow, so scary."

"FEAR!"

"Okay, okay. I just go to Burgess, okay?" Fear lied but she managed to keep her smirk on her face, eyes ever taunting.

"What for?" Pitch's eyes narrowed.

"To feed that Jamie kid with nightmares while you entertain the guardians. Oh, by the way, I went to his place last night and he was missing." Fear attempted to throw Pitch off track with her last sentence. Pitch fell for it.

"Yes, I think the guardians are hiding him." Pitch exited the room, completely missing Fear's triumph filled smug smile. She picked up her mobile and called Elijah, "Hey, I think we will be all good. I'll come with a little kid again tonight. Oh, and let me visit the guardian later."

Fear silently landed on the balcony of 'Penny James'. Before she even entered, she could hear the loud crying.

Fear peeked into the room. A small girl, maybe only eleven, was crying in a corner, her legs tucked to her chest. Each sob made her whole body jerk. The child looked tired and crazed. Fear wasn't sure why but she felt her cold heart pity the child a bit.

Penny slowly stood up, still crying and dragged herself to a table where a bottle and a cup sat. She poured something from the bottle into the cup. She raised the cup to her lips…

Fear realised that the bottle was labelled FLOOR CLEANER. [Warning, do not consume. Keep out of reach from children at all times].

"Oh my gosh! Drop that now!" Fear yelled. She had enough, she had witnessed Rhianna, Amos and Crystal commit suicides and she couldn't bear to see another. Especially if she could help it.

Penny looked shocked and dropped the cup, spilling the blue liquid over the floor.

_Well, looks like the floor cleaner is appropriately used now…_ Fear thought and laughed at her joke mentally.

"Who are you?" Penny's eyes changed from frightened blue to an angry red, "ARE YOU THE ONE WHO IS GONNA MURDER ME? GET OUT! GET OUT!"

"Whoa! Stop! I'm helping here! Oi!" Fear sidestepped the bottle that came whizzing at her.

"What…? HELP? NO ONE WILL HELP ME!" Penny screamed and flung the chair.

"Hey! Quit it! I can seriously help, do I look dangerous to you?" Fear held out her hands to show she was unarmed.

Penny considered Fear's words. It was true, this girl seemed only three or four years her senior and she looked completely innocent on her attacks. Penny calmed down, "Who are you?"

"I am Abigail. I can take you away from these nightmares, I assume you are Penny?"

Penny nodded and shook Fear's hand. The next minute, Penny's mother entered yelling 'Penny! Who were you shouting at?' just as they teleported.

**OMG! Worst chapter I have ever written. It is just a base for my next chapter. I know it was seriously boring! I AM SO SORRY! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER!**


	11. Chapter 11 Orphanage Rescue I

**HEYA! I'm so sorry for the lame chapter just now! But this is gonna be better! Um, thank you to all my viewers**!

CHAPTER 11

Jack groaned when he regained consciousness. His foggy mind tried to recall what had happened. He remembered fighting that boy… and then Jamie had hit him! JAMIE HAD HIT HIM! Jack's eyes flew open and he panicky looked around the room he had been placed in. No one was there. A single torch lit up the place and there were shelves full of files. Jack couldn't understand. Why did Jamie betray him? What had happened to him? Did Pitch mess with Jamie's mind? Was it because of that nightmare? WHAT HAD HAPPENED?

At the same time, Elsa was pacing her bedroom. The other guardians had dropped her off back in Arendelle and she had to face Anna who bombarded her with 'WHERE WERE YOU' and 'WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME'?

Finally, Elsa had told Anna about what had happened to her, about the guardians and stuff. Anna's eyes were as wide as saucers when Elsa finished her tale. "Elsa! This Jack, is he cute? Can I meet him?" Anna shrieked happily.

"Anna! SHUSH! You promised that you wouldn't tell anyone else!"

"Okay, Elsa! How do you feel about Jack? Is he nice?"

"He is okay, I guess…" Elsa felt a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"I KNEW IT! YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM! ELSAAAAA!" Anna had yelled and bounced out of the room happily.

Elsa went back to her window, watching the snow fall lightly. Spring is near… She thought. I would like to host the Spring Ball and have Jack there. Where is he anyway? I hope he is okay… Elsa fell asleep right there. When she awoke, it was night time and there were shimmering words on the floor. The Guardian of Fun is in danger The other enemy is here. You must stop her. Or else trouble will befall you And all you guardians will be doomed. Elsa frowned. Guardian of Fun? That was – JACK! Jack was in danger! Who was the other enemy? Elsa wished that the other guardians were here but they weren't. Elsa decided to find Jack herself. She crept away from her palace under the cover of the darkness.

"Jamie, this is Penny. She is here for the same reason you are here. Penny, this is Jamie, I'm sure he will explain it all to you, right Jamie? And this is Elijah, he will take care of you two." Abigail said after she had brought Penny to the cabin.

Penny wasn't sure what was quite going on until Jamie explained it all. She couldn't believe how disloyal the guardians were. They had to be called guardians for a reason. But they weren't guarding them at all! Penny remembered the horrible dreams and how close she was to death if 'Angel Abigail' didn't help her. Jamie had come up with that dumb idea of giving them titles. 'Angel Abigail' and 'Brother Elijah'. Penny found it weird but didn't contradict. Penny liked Abigail's smile. It seemed to tease people, show pleasure and it felt so… annoyingly warm. Elijah wasn't much different to her. They had helped her and she was grateful.

"Um… Brother Elijah, Jamie told me about some basement, why is it so private?"

"Um… Brother?" Elijah looked confused.

"Jamie just calls you that." Penny didn't know what she wanted, she liked Elijah a lot. He normally was like he didn't know what he was doing but he seemed very friendly. The only thing Penny disliked about Elijah was his leg. ("Pitch mangled his leg." Jamie had said.)

"The basement… well… It's just that everyone has their secrets. It's not that nice for me to go and pry into your personal stuff, right? Just stay out of it, okay?"

"Okays!" Penny skipped off, feeling her cheeks grow warm. _I'm having a crush… Stop it, Penny! He's, like, FOUR years your senior, this would never work, okay?!_

Sandy was making images above his head rapidly. The first showed Elsa. And then a question mark. Then her mobile phone ringing. And then an X. And then Jack. Another question mark.

"Okay, so. Elsa is missing and is not picking up her phone? Jack is also missing?" North interpreted. Sandy nodded. Tooth's feathers raised in worry, her baby-tooth fairies very quietly twittered to themselves anxiously.

Bunny tapped his foot, his ears pressed against his head, "We found Jack once, we can do it again!"

"We had Elsa to help the last time." North pointed out with a sigh.

"Not helping, North." Bunny scowled and continued pondering.

Tooth looked up at the moon. "Moon, please help us." Nothing happened. Tooth stared at the moon for a while more before looking back at all the guardians. Worry lined their faces with wrinkles. For a while, nobody said a word. Suddenly, Sandy had an idea. He made pictures above his head.

"SANDY! YOU ARE A GENIUS!" North yelled. The other guardians looked confused, having not understood Sandy. "Sandy meant that if people believe in the missing guardians, they may dream about their whereabouts!" North exclaimed.

Tooth found a problem straight away. "Just how do you make them dream of the whereabouts? Yes, some kids believe in us but they may not dream about us. Anyway if they do, it may not be of the whereabouts. The only time you can mess with their dreams is if the child who is hosting his mind has been recognised by Moon." Tooth snapped, "And Moon doesn't really pick out any child. And if he did, we don't know who!"

"Yes we do!" Bunny suddenly piped up, "The list of troubled kids!" All the guardians stared at each other as realisation sank in…

…

Tooth and Bunny quietly snuck into the orphanage. "This is the dumbest thing I have ever done." Bunny groaned as he tiptoed past the rows of sleeping children. Tooth was soon way ahead down the corridors. She slipped into the office. The man there was awake but he didn't see her (he's a non-believer of guardians). Tooth walked to the back and read the papers on the noticeboard.

"Adopted Children… New Children… Emergency Situations… Ah! Dormitories of the Children!" Tooth scanned the list, running her fingers down the names, "Alicia, Anna, Betty… Nope… This is the list for girls…" She moved to the next sheet of paper, "Albert, Andrew, Bryan, Brandon…" Tooth ignored the rest of the names until she reached the names beginning with 'J', "James, and John… Here it is! Justin Lim, Block 3 Room 5 Bed 7!"

Bunny rolled his eyes, "Tooth, there are two Justin Lims, apparently. Which one is the 'troubled' one?"

Tooth sighed and glanced back at the list, "Bunny, you check the block 1 Justin, I will check the Block 3 one." Bunny nodded and tapped his foot. A hole opened up and he jumped into it. Tooth flapped her wings and followed the signs to Block 3.

Tooth tried to be as quiet as she could because these were children's bedrooms she was entering, they may believe in her. _Tch, according to that list in the office, this Justin is 13 years old. Would he believe in the guardians…?_ Tooth wondered as she halted at Room 5. She put her hand on the door knob but did not open it. She wasn't looking forward for a child to wake up, point at her and yell: It's the tooth fairy! That would totally waste her time. Tooth entered as silently as a mouse would enter a cat's basket. She looked at the signs hanging from the beds. Bed 1… Bed 2… Bed 3… Bed 7! Tooth looked at the bed. It was empty.

**CLIFF HANGER! Guess where Justin went! You will find out in the next chapter! YEAHHHHH! Sorry I took SO long to update! I was stuck on the missing plane news and studying maps to guess where the plane could have went to [Pray for the missing people]. THANK YOU FOR VIEWING!**


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hi people, I've been kinda grounded for until this Sunday so my next update will probably be next Saturday. I am soooo sorry, I don't mean to abandon my fanfiction either! But everything has difficulties. To make it up to you, I will just spoil the next part right here:**

**JUSTIN WENT TO THE SICK BAY TO GET SLEEPING PILLS, AND HE DOESN'T BELIEVE IN THE GUARDIANS!**

**Eat that, people. Haha. **


	13. Chapter 12 Orphanage Rescue II

**Hello! I AM BACK! Um… This chapter is DEFINITELY much shorter than I wanted it to be and all… But it summarizes what I wanted to say (type…)**

CHAPTER 12 – Problems…

Tooth frantically flitted out of the room, "Justin?" She called softly, keeping her voice low and hushed, "Where are you?" Tooth's mind did a few quick calculations. The nightmares were driving the kids mad and… suicidal! Tooth abruptly stopped and zoomed to the roof top. There was no one there. _I was so sure he would commit suicide… WAIT! There are other ways to do so…_

Tooth sped down the halls, glancing at signs as she scolded herself for wasting time to go to the roof.

Tooth heard a gasp behind her. She spun around in shock. A small, maybe 7 year old boy was staring at her, mouth agape and eye wide. Tooth decided to take advantage of his shock.

"May I know where the Sick Bay is?" She asked.

The boy lifted his hand shakily and pointed down the hall. Tooth nodded and zipped off towards the end of the long corridor.

Justin shove his hands into his pockets. Each second was more pain to his heart, each step was one closer to freedom from the tragedies he had had for the past weeks. Plus the nightmares – he welcomed death. Despite all this, he moved slowly, counting each step towards the sick bay which lights were on. Each step, closer… and closer…

Tooth saw the shape of a boy walking in the direction of the sick bay. She zoomed in front of him and stood there, hands on her hips, ready to lecture him on suicide.

He passed right through her.

Tooth gasped as realization sank in. _Oh no… _Tooth spun around and grabbed the boy's shoulder – or tried to – because she just went through him. A hole opened up in the ground next to her and Bunny leapt out, "Hey, Tooth! That Justin wasn't the one who needed help. He was really nice and enjoyed the little Easter eggs I gave him… Why do you look so pale?"

Tooth jerked her head in the direction of the boy ahead. Bunny's eyes widened, realizing the identity of the boy, "You should go stop him!" Bunny leapt ahead and attempted to tackle the child. Tooth shut her eyes in anticipation of the crash.

Bunny landed on the floor with a loud thud, eyes wild, "He… I… I… passed right through him…"

An evil snicker sounded and both guardians jerked their heads to the noise. Elijah sort of walked right out of the shadows which he had been concealed in all along, "It's obvious, isn't it? That kid doesn't believe in all your Easter – and tooth fairy – nonsense."

"What makes you think that _you _can be noticed?" Bunny snarled, straightening up.

"Simple, I'm a human, I can be seen by humans." Elijah smirked.

"Who are you anyways?" Tooth snapped. **(Only Jack knows Elijah, the other Guardians don't.)**

"Me? I'm just someone here to mess up you guardians." And with that, Elijah snapped his fingers. Fire sprang out in front of Justin. Justin halted in shock and backed away. More fire sprang up. The flames started to lick the buildings hungrily.

"We have to help the other kids!" Tooth yelled, running towards the dorms, Bunny hot on her heels. He threw back one last glance and saw Elijah and Justin talking before both of them disappeared (teleported).

Penny wasn't in a good shape, she had suddenly contracted a bad flu and was sick, horribly weak and sick. Her temperature read 40 degrees Celsius and she was constantly breaking out in cold sweat and having fits.

Fear was getting a major headache with everything going on.

_Just as everything fell into place, the kid got sick… This is gonna be a huge delay. _She massaged her temples, waiting for Elijah to return. Penny had managed to wake her up 3 times that night because of her endless sicking-up and need for care.

_Good thing I told Pitch I would be out for a week… _Fear curled up onto a chair and managed to fall asleep, hoping Penny wouldn't need any more help.

Just barely a minute after she fell asleep, she heard the rhythmic 7 knocks on the door. She sighed and smoothed out her clothes and hair before walking to the door. She opened it to see Elijah and another kid.

"Hey," She pulled the door wider and stepped aside to allow them in. Vaguely, she wondered how much Elijah had told the kid.

"Um, this is Abigail." Elijah said. Justin nodded in response. "She's the one I told you about…"

Jamie stumbled into the living room, yawning and rubbing his eyes, "I heard noises…"

"That is Jamie, he is one of those 'troubled ones' like you, he is 12 years old so I trust you two will be good friends." Elijah gestured for Justin and Jamie to shake hands. They did, Jamie trying to stifle his yawns.

"I thought there were three of us…?" Justin asked, looking around.

Fear opened her mouth to reply but Jamie beat her to it, "The last one is Penny. She is sick. You should have seen how she puked on Brother Elijah!"

Fear raised her eyebrow and mouthed at Elijah, "Brother?"

"Nickname," Elijah hissed through his teeth, "They call you _Angel _Abigail."

"I'm far from an angel, that's for sure." Fear laughed, "I'm worse than a demon too so…" She looked back at Justin and Jamie who were chatting happily, "It's weird."

"Um…" Elijah got the attention of the two, "It's kinda late and I think you two should rest." He signalled for Justin to follow him. Fear sighed and retreated to her own room and tried to fall asleep despite everything.

5 minutes later, there was a slight tap on her door.

"Yes?" She mumbled.

"I managed to put Justin and Jamie to sleep… Shouldn't you be in the kids' room to watch Penny?"

"You do it. I'm tired, do you know how much I had to go through with her? She woke up three times to piss me off. Anyways," Fear's eyes glinted mischievously, "She obviously has something for you."

"What?" Elijah was aghast, "She's, like, four years my junior!"

"Just go, she prefers you, that's for sure." Fear feigned sleep as Elijah walked away.

Jack writhed in his bounds, tugging at them, trying to chew them, but all was in vain. The fire-boy had tied him up extremely tight. But, Jack only had one thing on his mind. _Why had Jamie hit him? Why? Why was Jamie siding with Pitch? _Jack let his tears flow freely.

Elsa was tired and – for once – cold. She was trying her best to look for Jack, she knew he was _somewhere _in Arendelle because she could sense him but she was not sure where…

Elsa hurried down another hill, feeling exhausted. She wanted to find Jack rather badly.

Tired, Elsa curled up under a tree and slept.

When Elsa awoke, she was shocked to see that girl, the one who helped Pitch, exiting a small wooden cabin on the next hill.

_Maybe Jack is there! _Elsa thought excitedly, getting up. She started to walk towards the cabin, blending in with the snow thanks to her platinum blonde hair and pale skin. No one actually noticed her.

Elsa backed up against the wall and waited. The girl, Fear, was just standing outside the cabin with another boy, watching a young girl and a young boy play with the snow.

"Who are you?" A voice behind Elsa asked. Elsa jerked around in shock and faced a 13 or 14 year old boy, "Elijah! Abigail! There's some strange woman here!"

Elsa felt scared for a moment as a combination of fire and dark energy were blasted at her…

**And I say hey! HEY! WHAT A WONDERFUL KIND OF DAY! Oh! Hi there, viewer, I didn't see you at first! My apologies!**

**Viewer: why are your updates so short and long now a days?**

**Me: I'm so sorry… But I am very busy PLUS I am still kinda grounded. Please continue to support!**


	14. Chapter 13 Trouble and Mayhem

**Hello, dear reader! I'm sure all of you realised that my stories are just running around and leading to absolutely nowhere! But fear not! Your Guardian Angel here will put an end to this! JUST JOKING! But, really. I'll get all to the point in chapter 15 or 16. WELL, HERE IT IS:**

CHAPTER 13 – Trouble and Mayhem

Elsa shot an icicle up to shield her from the attacks. She blasted ice at Fear and the fire-boy. She was so busy with them that she forgot about the 13 or 14 year old boy…

Time for a quick decision. Justin followed the first option he had in his head. He slammed his elbow into the strange woman, toppling her over before delivering a fast uppercut. Abigail and Elijah both looked at him in surprise and gratitude. Well, surprise from Abigail and gratitude from Elijah.

Jamie congratulated him and Penny – doubled over and vomited into a bush nearby.

"Oh no… I thought your fever was gone!" Fear rushed over to help Penny away after shooting Elijah a 'you know what to do' look.

Jack heard footsteps coming down the stairs. That fire-boy was back, but with _Elsa _slung over his back. He unceremoniously dumped Elsa onto the ground next to Jack and, with quick and deft motions, bound her up very fast.

"Enjoy your time with your girlfriend." Elijah's mocking laughter echoed around the room as he headed up the stairs.

Tooth and Bunny quickly evacuated the children in the dorms. Luckily, it seemed that all of them believed in them and by the time the fire was overwhelming _three _entire buildings, all the children were safe in the field nearby. That was until Tooth heard a few children asking each other, "Where is Rapunzel?" **(Yeah, yeah, I know… EVERYONE, WELCOME RAPUNZEL FROM TANGLED!)**

A scream came from inside a flaming building.

"Oh no… Oh, Moon, Please, no!" Bunny muttered, the fires reflecting in his eyes.

"Bunny! Take care of the kids! I'm going in!" Tooth yelled before barrelling into the building.

Tooth dodged as a flaming beam fell in front of her. With her heart pounding, Tooth sped forward, shouting Rapunzel's name and dodging this and that.

"HELP! HELP! HELP!" A girl's voice was screaming from Tooth's left. Tooth turned and flew down another corridor. Tooth saw a girl with short, brown hair, maybe 19 years old, trapped by the length of her pink dress.

"Don't worry! I'm here to help!" Tooth tried to push the heavy wardrobe off the girl's dress. It was absolutely a useless effort as the wardrobe hardly even budged. Tooth tried again, pushing the wardrobe with all her might, groaning and beads of sweat were starting to form.

The wardrobe suddenly caught fire. That's right, _fire. _**[I bet all of you are now cursing Elijah] **The wardrobe, being made of wood, caught easily. Tooth reeled back in horror as the flames neared the girl's dress.

"HELP! PLEASE!" Rapunzel frantically pushed at it, trying to run away.

The next moment, golden sand snaked around the wardrobe and yanked it free from the girl.

"Sandy!" Tooth gasped, gracefully and sighed in relief.

Tooth brought Rapunzel out safely and set her onto the grass patch outside.

"HOORAY FOR THE TOOTH FAIRY!"

"THREE CHEERS FOR THE SAND MAN!"

The adults were petrified when they saw a _flying _Rapunzel **(Tooth was carrying her) **and were even more confused when the kids started cheering at thin air as ,unknown to them, the guardians jumped into the hole in the ground which Bunny had made and sped to the North Pole.

"Never mind, Pitch may have his filthy hands on _three _of the kids but there are four left." North sighed.

Bunny and Sandy were reading through lists and data records to find out more about the 'troubled kids'.

_Penny James_

_Age: 11_

_Status: Troubled, haunted by nightmares and often hurt by drunken step-father_

_Comments: Currently considered part of Abigail Faith's allies_

_Morality: Good/Bad_

_Justin Lim_

_Age: 13_

_Status: Troubled, parents died in a freak accident which Justin witnessed. He was sent to live with his Aunt who abused him greatly. She was arrested, leaving Justin in an orphanage._

_Comments: Currently considered part of Abigail Faith's allies._

_Morality: Good/Bad_

_Sylvia Miranda_

_Age: 16_

_Status: Troubled, extremely pessimistic and blames herself for all the unfortunate events she had went through._

_Comments: -N/A-_

_Morality: Neutral_

_Abigail Faith_

_Age: 15_

_Status: Troubled, Abilities, abandoned when 11 years old. Managed to survive with a few other street kids including __**Elijah Peters (refer below)**_**.**_ Witnessed freak suicides of 3 friends due to Pitch's nightmares. Attacked one night. Became Pitch's apprentice. Has abilities of Terror. _

_Comments: Alias – Fear_

_Morality: Evil_

_Jamie Bennett_

_Age: 12_

_Status: Troubled, Helped to defeat Pitch once. Haunted by Pitch's nightmares. Guardians did not help him. Hates Guardians for that. Joined forces with __**Abigail Faith (refer above)**_

_Comments: Injured Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter_

_Morality: Good/Bad_

_Kaori Sakakibara_

_Age: 23_

_Status: Troubled, often bullied at school and haunted by her past._

_Comments: -N/A-_

_Morality: Neutral_

_Elijah Peters_

_Age: 15_

_Status: Troubled, Abilities, Run away from abusive family. Survived with street kids including __**Abigail Faith (refer above) **__has abilities of Fire._

_Comments: Caused fire at Sunny side orphanage_

_Morality: Evil_

"Oh. My. Moon." Bunny gasped, "There are only _two _left."

"WHAT?!" North roared.

"Seven troubled. One is that apprentice of Pitch. One is that fire-kid. Three are their allies. Only two are left!" Bunny was still shocked.

North leapt up and headed towards the sleigh, "We have to get to the other two before they do!"

"Do you even know how to mess their dreams? What if they don't dream about where Jack is? What if they don't believe in Jack?" Tooth asked.

"I DON'T CARE! HURRY UP! WE HAVE NO TIME TO WASTE!"

Elsa moaned silently and opened her eyes a fraction. "J-J-Jack?" She looked confused and weak.

"Elsa, are you okay?"

"Yes…" Elsa slurred and struggled to sit up. It didn't take her long to realise she was bound up, "Where are we, Jack?"

"A hide-out, I think, for this Fire-boy and Fear." Jack replied, worried for Elsa.

"Oh?" Elsa looked confused, "I-I remembered a boy hit me…"

"THAT FIRE KID HIT YOU?!" Jack roared so suddenly that Elsa jerked in shock.

"No… not him… Another boy. A brunette one, with grey eyes." Elsa tried to remember the details but she couldn't.

"A…Another boy?" Jack looked at her questionably. Elsa shrugged in response.

"How did they get you?" Elsa asked Jack.

"Um… I saw this cabin and flew down to seek shelter but the fire-kid recognised me as a guardian and attacked me. I almost had him when Jamie hit me."

"JAMIE? That kid who helped to defeat Pitch?!" Elsa's jaw dropped.

"Yes… And then I woke up and saw our friend Fear here ready with a nice little nightmare…" Jack spat out the last part like it was poison.

**Well! ONE MORE FOLLOWER! THANK YOU SO MUCH! *Claps hands happily* I'm so glad you all support me! SAYONARA! (Please don't think I'm Japanese because I am not).**


	15. Chapter 14 - JELSA!

**Every time you feel alone put on your headphones! Love, love, love coming through your headphones! FEELING MUSICAL HERE! SO MUCH INSPIRATION TO WRITE! **_**WHOOT! **_**Too bad I only have limited time. **

**Homework: OI! COME BACK HERE AND FINISH ME!**

**Me: After this chapter, pweaseeeeeee. *exaggerated puppy eyes***

**Homework: Seriously, you are talking to a book?**

**Me: Um, YOU WERE A BOOK? I THOUGHT YOU WERE A TEXTBOOK!**

**Homework: *facepalm***

**Me: EAT THAT! Well, hey there, readers! It's time for a new chapter!**

"Shush, Bunny!" North hissed as they crept along the roof tops. Tooth wasn't sure what she was going to see. Kaori Sakakibara was someone who was often bullied and had a HORRIBLE PAST.

"Boys." Tooth said in a commanding tone to Sandy, North and Bunny, "Stay out here. What do you think a woman may do if she sees a whole lot of strange men in her room?" Tooth couldn't help but snicker a bit.

"If she _can _see us." Bunny muttered.

Tooth frowned and slipped in to the bedroom via the window.

Kaori Sakakibara was a pretty, young woman with brown hair and delicate features. **(A/N, Anime-Haters, do not think that I am using some anime character here. This person his based on an actual person I know. Kaori, I apologise for using your name here!) **But – Kaori's eyes were full of sadness and misery. Eyes that should have been bright and full of fun and life…

To Tooth's surprise, Kaori was hugging a little doll to her chest, curled up on her bed, mumbling to her doll through tears that spilled out.

"Tooth Fairy… please come. Please…" Kaori sobbed.

Tooth hovered outside. She had never seen a _grown woman _cry with so much distraught and actually believed in the tooth fairy!

Tooth silently flew in but Kaori's head whipped around and saw her.

"OH MY GOD! WHO ARE YOU?!" Kaori screamed. Tooth panicked and then realised that it was a good sign – Kaori could see her!

"I'm Tooth, the tooth fairy…" Tooth wasn't sure what she had to do.

"LIES! TOOTH FAIRY ISN'T SOME CREEPY BIRD-HUMAN FREAK!" Kaori screamed and threw the doll at Tooth.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING CREEPY?!"

"JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE PRETTY WINGS DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN TRICK ME!"

Kaori was frantic and threw a pillow at Tooth who nimbly dodged it.

Up on the roof, North, Sandy and Bunny heard the commotion. They looked at each other in confusion. The roof muffled the words so all they could hear was crashing, yelling and a heated argument.

"What is going on?" Bunny asked North who shrugged.

"Should we check…?" North wondered aloud. Sandy shook his head and carefully let a small stream of dream sand slither down the walls and into the window below. A cloud of golden dream sand suddenly formed a sort of TV and the male guardians crowded around it. It showed Tooth yelling at a young, sombre looking woman who was shouting back and throwing pillows and soft toys at Tooth.

Bunny looked bewildered, "Um… So… Should we help?"

North shrugged but Bunny had already leapt onto the window ledge below. North looked at Sandy who shrugged and floated down, through the window. North sighed and swung himself down, into the room.

"Oh… I've put on some weight…" North groaned as the window sill creaked loudly.

Kaori looked mortified by so many strange people in her room.

"PERVERTS! IMPOSTERS! ROBBERS! BURGLARS! HELPPPP!" Kaori screamed.

"Calm down, Shelia. We won't hurt you. I'm E. Aster Bunnymud. You can call me Bunny." Bunny took a step forward and regretted it when a nightlight soared through the air and struck him on his nose, hard.

Sandy immediately conjured up some dream sand and managed to put Kaori to sleep. But, to everybody's surprise, the dream sand did not form any sort of images above her head.

**[SHORT A/N: It has come to my observation that I have not put in any Jelsa-ish parts yet! DON'T WORRY, JELSA LUVERS! IT WILL COME!]**

"Something is wrong…" North growled, noticing the lack of dream sand images, "I can feel it… in my belly."

Bunny looked at Sandy who shrugged, equally confused as everyone else. Tooth flitted around the moon, muttering rapidly to herself.

"Elsa you can do it!" Jack encouraged her as Elsa concentrated hard, trying to form an icicle to cut away the ropes.

"I… I can't." Elsa faltered, "There's something in here that's blocking my spells…" She glared at Jack, "WHY DON'T YOU DO IT?"

"I can't! I don't have my staff! Try! It's okay! Just try! See? You managed to make some frost!" Jack indicated the thinly coated area around them.

Elsa just sighed and frowned, concentrating, her brow furrowing and all. She could do it. Jack believed in her! So why not? Elsa summoned all her strength and tried to release them along with all her impatience and frustration.

"ARGHHHH!" Elsa let the ice out in one blast. An icicle shot out. But it was too blunt to cut the ropes. Jack huffed as Elsa lay down, complaining that she was tired.

"It's okay… The other guardians will save us! I know they will!" Jack said.

"I hope so…"

"THEY WILL! Let's just try and uh… pass time…"

"Um… okay… how about the Question Game?"

"Hmm…What's your favourite colour?"

"Blue. Ice Blue. And maybe snow white." Elsa replied, realising that Jack seemed to also like that colour, judging by his expressions.

"Oh… me too!"

"Um… Jack, what do you like to… eat?"

"Ice creams and popsicles… I guess… Elsa, what is your hobby?"

"Don't tell anyone – singing."

"SINGING?!" Jack jerked up wards, looking shocked and serious at the same time.

"Yes." Elsa said in-a-matter-of-factly.

"Sing for me, then. Sing your favourite song." Jack challenged her.

"Oh… Okay…"

_Do you want to build a snowman? Come on out, let's go and play! I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you have gone away! We used to be best buddies, but now we're not! I wish you will tell me whyyyy! Do you wanna build a snowman?_

"_Go away, Anna."_

"_Okay bye…"_

_Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride a bike around the halls! I think some company is over due! I've started talking to the pictures on the walls! It get a little lonely, all these empty rooms! Watching the hours tick by… *clock* *Cluck* *clock* *Cluck*_

_Elsa, please, I know you're in there. People have been asking where you've been. They say to have courage and I'm trying to, please just let me in. We only have each other now. Just you and me. What are we gonna do? Do you wanna build a snowman?_

Jack listened attentively. When Elsa finished he asked her a question that he had been struggling not to ask so that he would not stop her from singing.

"That song sounded like _someone else _is singing it to you…" Jack said.

"Yes… My sister, Anna, sang it. I shut her out for years and… she would come to my door and sing this song every winter." Elsa felt her eyes tear up, regretting how she treated Anna.

An icicle suddenly shot up and sliced the rope around Elsa's wrists neatly.

Jack looked startled.

Elsa brushed the ropes away and snapped the tip of the icicle off and used it to start hacking away at Jack's binds. When she reached the binds around his chest, she slipped and then she fell on him and their mouths got pressed on each other.

Elsa scrambled to her feet, blushing. "I'm sorry." She said and tore away more of the ropes.

Jack stood up, letting the sliced ropes fall away, "Elsa." He said, eyes all serious and stern, "You should fall on me more often."

Elsa scowled and swatted Jack away.

**TA-DA! The nice little Jelsa part! WOOSH! Oh! What do I have here? NEW FOLLOWERS! Okay! Complimentary virtual …uh… Chocolates to all of you!**

**VIRTUAL CHOCOLATES TO:**

**DreamThief14**

**HopelessRomantic183**

**Neon la' Shadow**

**RedHood101**

**Shashoom**

**Sirius-Black-is-not-dead**

**Syukubex**

** 18**

**Ccshaney**

**Glee131313**

**K8lin.o10**

**Markwyldespinebuster**

**Moolii**

**THAT'S ALL! THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH! Kylie out~**


	16. Chapter 15 An Alley for Fear

**IMPORTANT ADVERTISTMENT: Hi people! I'm writing a new fan-fiction for Rise of the Guardians! It's called Pitch's Child. YOU review the ending you want me to put! THE DESTINY OF PITCH'S CHILD IS IN YOUR HANDS!**

CHAPTER 15

"No dreams… no dreams…" North tossed another book over his shoulder in frustration. Sandy dodged out of the way in time but the heavy, red book struck Bunny on the head. Bunny growled and hopped up to North who hadn't noticed and was still throwing books over his head, muttering to himself.

"NORTH!"

"How to make a Sweet dream… No… The Sandman's edition…" North mumbled, running his fingers down volumes after volumes.

"NORTH! THE BOOK HIT ME!" Bunny roared.

"The Dream Encyclopaedia… no…"

"NORTH!" Bunny grabbed North's hand and spun him to face him, "THE BOOK HIT ME ON THE HEAD!"

North just frowned and laughed, "Well, you're not the Book Bunny so why do you care?" Suddenly, Tooth gasped and flew up, snatching a large book from one of the many shelves in the library that North had.

"What Happens When There Are No Dreams?" Tooth proclaimed happily and flipped it open, skimming through the contents page. Sandy flew up next to her and read the book over her shoulder, his golden brow furrowing.

The guardians all crowded around the book as Tooth placed the book on the large oak table with a loud thump.

Frost encased the trapdoor's lock. Elsa withdrew her hand and allowed Jack to take over. He did a high kick and the lock broke. Another kick, the door opened. The moment the door flew open, Elsa shot out icicles to ward off anyone that may have been in the room. There was no one and the icicles managed to spear holes in the roof. Frost covered the floors and encased the walls with a thin layer of ice.

Elsa looked around quickly, where could they exit from?

A sudden gasp made both new guardians spin around. Penny was standing at the doorway, her mug dropping and cracking, spilling its contents onto the floor. Elsa flinched, waiting for her to scream just like the boy had but Penny only continued gasping, stunned and horrified.

_It's one of the 'troubled' kids! The guardians needed a kid from the 'severely troubled' list! Maybe we can… _Elsa and Jack thought at the same time.

"I'm Elsa, you are…?" Elsa tried to sound friendly but that little speech freaked Penny out. Penny started screaming.

"Smooth idea, genius." Jack hissed through gritted teeth.

To their surprise, no one came. No Fear, no fire-boy.

Penny spun and fled. So _these _were the enemies! No wonder! They just simply wrecked the whole place with sharp, impaling icicles! She hurried up the stairs and slammed the door to her room before throwing the bolt into the lock quickly. Her heart was thumping and her fingers were tingling and sweaty.

_Oh, why did Abigail have to go out? Why did Jamie and Justin seriously have to beg Elijah to bring them along to 'visit' the guardians? OH MY GOD! _Penny thought angrily. An icicle suddenly speared through the door.

"It's okay, little girl! We won't hurt you!" Jack called as another icicle hit the door, smashing another hole. Elsa jerked up her hand again, another icicle shot up.

The door fell limp on its hinges. Jack pushed it open. The door fell over with a loud crash.

Jack and Elsa walked towards the trembling girl when suddenly a nightmare rose out from the shadows on the ground, snarling and growling at them.

They backed out.

"We should go." Elsa said, touching Jack's arm lightly.

"Yeah…" Jack called up the wind and they hurled out of a window, letting the wind carry them to the palace.

Kaori woke up with a sigh.

"I had a terrible dream… there was a creepy humming-bird hybrid, an oversized Kangaroo, a fat man and a man of sand…" She groaned and screamed when she saw Tooth sitting next to her, "AHHH!"

"Listen! PLEASE. JUST. LISTEN." Tooth snapped, enunciating each word clearly and started her explanation before Kaori could scream again. When Tooth finished her explanation, Kaori's eyes widened with guilt and realization, "I'm sorry…" She muttered.

Tooth hugged her and said, "It is okay, we just need you to believe in us."

MEANWHILE…

_The last page of a fairy tail _

_Is rewritten, and changed into tragedy. _

_I even lose sight of _

_The one person I believed. _

_Love and dreams are almost like _

_A sand castle. _

_They're fragile, and they crumble down _

_Even if you don't wish for it._

**(Song: Return to the Sea)**

The lyrics of the song were embedded in Fear's mind as she swung her nightmare horse to move towards the tall tower in the forest. The woman she was visiting was an apparent maniac old lady. Mother Gothel.

Gothel leapt out of her chair when Fear suddenly barged in, still on her horse.

"Who are you?! What do you want?" Gothel shrieked in her shrill voice.

"I need your assistance."

"What makes you think _I _want to help you?"

"This." Fear raised her palm and purple light rose from the ground, encasing Gothel. When the light faded out, Gothel was young again, looking like a middle-aged woman. Gothel dashed to her mirror and stared at herself vainly. After running her hands over her face and checking that there were no wrinkles, Gothel threw her head back and laughed like a crazed maniac.

"Deal!" Gothel laughed and cackled, still chortling.

Fear scowled, disapproving of Gothel's crazed behaviour but ignored it.

Elijah reached back and gasped. The place was a mess. Ice covered the walls and furniture. Icicles tore holes in materials, stabbed holes into the walls.

"The guardians…" He growled as Justin and Jamie stared in horror.

"Penny!" Justin yelled.

Penny appeared, a nightmare horse next to her. Her eyes were wide.

"Are you okay?" Jamie asked, still staring at the wrecked room.

"Y-y-yes…" She stuttered.

Elijah touched an icicle and it melted away rapidly. He sighed. _Okay, so I need to clear this up, watch those 'troubled ones', help Abigail and all… *SIGH* What am I supposed to be? _He thought, feeling irritated. He looked up when he heard another noise.

"What happened here?" Abigail gasped, leading her horse in, a strange and creepy lady on its back.

"The guardians… This will take _forever _to clear." Elijah sighed.

Abigail narrowed her eyes, "Are you serious? THEY KNOW WHERE THIS PLACE IS. WE HAVE TO MOVE _OUT._"

**HI GUISE! SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO LONG BUT I AM WORKING ON PITCH'S CHILD! Please view it!**

**THANK YOU! KYLIE OUT~**


	17. Chapter 17 - A Character for Sykubex

**And all the stories are like gold teeth, grey goose tripping in the – OH! HEY THERE! I'm back! Well, I have special thanks to:**

** : THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING MY STORY! **

**tipsyforharry: YOU TOO! THANK YOU!**

**Sykubex: Thank you for PM-ing me **

**Sirius-Black-is-not-dead: Who is Sirius Black? THANKYOU FOR FOLLOWING! **

**Shashoom: Thanks for your reviews and messages!**

**RedHood101: THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING!**

**OoPoPcAnDY: Thank you for reviewing! I LURV UR FANFICS TOO! GUYS, CHECK HIS/HERS OUT! BTW, Elijah is Elijah! He isn't Hiccup!**

**Neon la'Shadow: THANKYOU FOR FOLLOWING! **

**Moollii: Thanks for being my first few followers!**

**Markwyldespinebuster: SAME FOR YOU AS MOOLLII! **

**k8lin.o10: THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING! **

**HopelessRomantic183: Thanks for your reviews! **

**glee131313: HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY! **

**DreamThief14: Thankyou for reviewing!**

**Ccshaney: THANKS FOR FOLLOWING**

**OKAY GUYS! I'm really inspired because I managed to compose a song that I will be putting here! ENJOY AND PLEASE TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO VIEW THIS TOO!**

Jamie tapped his foot impatiently on the wooden floor as Justin and Penny hurried around packing what they wanted to bring to their new address that Abigail had found. **(BTW, someone PM-ed me asking who was Abigail. ABIGAIL AND FEAR ARE THE SAME PERSON!) **Penny was having trouble stuffing her things into the bag and Justin was teasing her. Jamie's mind wasn't on the packing. It was on Jack. Jack was the first and only person who Jamie had taken as his elder brother. Sure, Abigail and Elijah were nice but… when Jamie thought about it, he had been closer to Jack. After all, Jack was the one who defeated Pitch and with _his _help! Was he too quick to doubt Jack? Jamie wasn't sure. He frowned, deep in thought. Jamie finally decided he was returning to Jack.

Yes, he still was wary of the guardian but Jack gave Jamie a warm feeling of love and trust that he didn't feel from either 'Brother' Elijah or 'Angel' Abigail.

At the same time, Elijah and Abigail were bickering.

"There is absolutely NO way I am baby-sitting _three _kids _and _wait on an old, creepy lady!" Elijah yelled.

"Please, Eli! I need to get a new 'member', an old lady isn't enough! Maybe she can hold off a couple of nightmares while _I _kill Pitch. The kids fuel our power via their trust. That isn't enough! We need more manpower! The more the merrier, isn't that what you used to say?" Abigail tried to pull the stirrups away from Elijah's grip.

Elijah sighed, "Okay, fine. Just tell me who you're getting."

"I was thinking about that kid I managed to divert the nightmare's attention from…" Abigail said slowly, her mouth breaking into a grin.

"That kid? The fourteen year old?" Elijah asked, releasing the reigns.

Abigail nodded, swung herself onto her horse and the next moment, the horse had galloped out of the house. Elijah drew a breath as he saw the slip of paper with the address he was supposed to bring the kids and the creepy old lady to and meet up with Abigail and their newest member.

"But… Why doesn't Kaori have dreams? Read faster Tooth! Faster!" North urged the Guardian of Memories. She shook her head in response and slammed to book shut, throwing it on the table, looking like the world had ended. Bunny scowled and picked up the book, frowning, wondering why Tooth had reacted like so.

"The last chapters are missing… There is only half a page of '_How to Start Dreams' _left and I can't decode it." Tooth sighed.

"Let me see that!" North snatched the book from Bunny's paws and flipped to the last page – or rather the last page remaining.

"Dreams can vanish but also a…. The only way… Sandman…. Dreams are made when people beli…. Terror is an en… and a h…" North flung the book down with a sigh, agreeing with Tooth that it was impossible to decode. _Plus _the fact that it was the only book left.

Suddenly, the door swung open and a yeti stood there, smiling happily. North raised an eyebrow and the yeti moved away, revealing Jack and Elsa behind.

"JACK! YOU LITTLE #$%^*! Do you know how worried we were?! Where have you been?!" Bunny yelled.

"Kidnapped." Elsa mumbled. Jack nodded.

"By who?"

"Pitch…"

"WHAT?! I THOUGH."T THAT SHOW PONY WAS OFF! THAT PIECE OF…"

"Bunny!" North roared, he turned to Elsa and Jack, "Please elaborate."

"Well, Pitch's little assistant was there and there was another kid. One who could use fire…" Jack shifted nervously at the memory.

"Elijah Peters." Bunny cut in.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"The boy is Elijah Peters we read about him."

"Oh… So we found a 'troubled' kid and she was _afraid _of us! She attacked and ran away from us!" Jack looked furious, "What did Pitch do to her?"

The guardians sat together and discussed the matter, Kaori listening nearby. It was funny how fast things happened. She had met the Tooth Fairy, Santa, Easter Bunny and the Sandman. Now she was meeting JACK FROST _and _a real-life queen with powers!

"We should start gathering allies…" North announced, "Sandy, do you have any suggestions?"

Sandy formed a picture of a frizzy hair girl holding a bow and arrow. Princess Merida **(FROM BRAVE)**.

"I suggest Princess Rapunzel! The last I heard was that she was sent to an orphanage as undercover!" Bunny suggested.

"Well… How about Hiccup and Toothless?" Tooth put in, "Hiccup has the _cleanest _teeth in the whole Viking history and Toothless…. Is toothless but he will be a strong ally."

"Wonderful!" North clapped his hands, "We request their presence tomorrow morning!"

The mist swirled around Abigail **(You know what? I shall just call her Abigail from now on though Pitch & the guardians call her Fear) **as she rode her horse into the dead woods. The trunks were greyish and the branches were bare. The air seemed dead and not a single sound could be heard. Abigail shuddered, who could live in such a place besides who she was here to see…

"Jer." She called softly, she didn't know why but it felt illegal to break the silence. Underneath her, her horse whinnied and shifted, pawing the ground.

A small, slight wind picked up and blew at her, her hair flew back and the horse bucked a bit.

And almost as he was formed by the mist, a boy stepped out, silently and quietly, a teasing smirk on his lips.

"Hello, Abigail." He said in a hushed tone.

"Jer, so I need your help – I…"

Jer held up his hands, silencing her, "the wind brought me the news. Anyways, I owe you so I'm helping."

Abigail smiled, she knew it, "Hurry, then."

Jer raised both palms to the sky and a wind picked up, hard and strong. So powerful that the trees were uprooted and splintered into toothpicks. The dead, dried leaves danced and swirled like angry hornets swarming out of a bee hive. Abigail raised her arms to protect her face as more debris was thrown.

"So, when do we begin?" Jer asked.

"Now." She swung her horse around and urged it into a gallop northwards, Jer melted into the mist again but Abigail knew he was nearby, using the breeze to move.

**HAHAHA!**

**THIS CHARACTER 'JER' WAS CREATED FOR:**

**Sykubex**

**As a thank you for your reviews and messages! WELL AU REVIOR (IDK WHY I LIKE SAYING THAT THOUGH ME NOT FRENCH!)**


	18. Chapter 18 - Hiccup & Toothless

"**Fight for all! Thou shalt all die! Bloodied by me knife! Stormier than night" – OH HEYO SUP 'SUP 'SUP OIIII! I'm sorry if I'm updating very little nowadays! I'm VERY busy. Mid-year exams will be soon and I'm flunking a lot… **

**BTW, I know I ALWAYS update on Saturdays but I'm gonna see a concert with my friend tomorrow!**

**P.S: While I was on the streets, I heard someone talk about **_**my **_**fan-fiction! OHHH! Description: male, teenager (maybe 17 or 18). Army uniform (idk if it's a N.S. one or a Secondary/High School NCC land one). IF THIS IS ONE OF YOU, PLEASE COMMENT IT IS YOU!**

"Good Morning Toothless!" Hiccup leapt onto his best friend's bed and onto the sleeping shape under the blankets.

"ARGHHHH! HICCUP!" Toothless woke up with a jump, glaring at Hiccup who was smirking a bit.

"Get up already! Dad wanted us to go and check the West End for any invaders!" Hiccup prodded Toothless who had groaned and huddled under the blankets again, refusing to be awake.

"Go find someone else…" Toothless mumbled, returning to his dream world.

"No." Hiccup said and then realized Toothless was already asleep again and was ignoring him. Hiccup's face broke into a smirk as he thought of a rather mean idea. He exited and found a bucket, filled it with ice cold water and carried it back to Toothless' room. He prodded Toothless again who remained asleep except that he growled a bit before dumping the bucket's contents onto him. Toothless sat up with a howl and a scream of HICUPPPPP!

Hiccup, laughing, darted out of the room.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LUMP OF –" Toothless yelled but Hiccup was already halfway down the stairs.

Hiccup made it to courtyard before a furious (and wet) Toothless charged out of the house, practically breathing fire through his nose.

"I win! So come on!" Hiccup smirked. Toothless sighed, bent over, and the next moment, in his place stood a magnificent sleek black dragon. A night fury. Hiccup vaulted onto the dragon (Toothless) and they took off, flying towards the West End. Suddenly, they heard noises ahead. _Who else could be awake this early AND flying? _Hiccup wondered as the voices got nearer…

"NORTH! SLOW THIS THING DOWN!" An Australian accent.

"I told you to 'buckle up', didn't I?" A thick Russian accent replied.

"You must be crazy! THIS IS AWESOME!" Another voice hooted.

Suddenly a shape zipped through the clouds heading straight towards Hiccup and Toothless.

"LOOK OUT!" Hiccup screamed as Toothless dived downwards, the sleigh (yes, it was a sleigh) narrowly missed them and zoomed on.

"Crazy people…" Hiccup muttered as Toothless picked up height and speed again. Hiccup suddenly heard one of the 'crazy people' yell:

"I THOUGHT I SAW THEM!"

Hiccup realised the sleigh had made a U-turn and was heading straight for them at top speed.

"TOOTHLESS! FASTER!" Hiccup panicked, urging his best friend to fly faster. Soon there was a high-speed chase through the air as the two (unidentified) flying objects zoomed through the sky, one fleeing and one following. Toothless suddenly lost height and fell, crashing into the brook below and tossing Hiccup into a stream nearby.

"WHAT ON EARTH, TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup pushed his wet, matted hair out of his eyes.

Toothless, now back in human form, laughed, "That's what you get for splashing me first thing in the morning."

The sleigh landed on the grass nearby.

"Uh-oh…" Hiccup breathed.

"Briefly it goes like this: THIS IS JUSTIN, PENNY AND ELIJAH. VICE VERSA THIS IS JER." Abigail spoke quickly and _very _briefly, "Wait… Where's Jamie?"

"In his room?" Elijah shrugged, unsure.

"Okays…" Abigail said and turned to Jer, "Do you wanna try a mock battle to see your standard of power?"

Jer shrugged callously.

"Can _I _battle him?" Elijah asked, shooting a glance at their newest member.

"Sure…?" Jer said, lifting an eyebrow.

The fight pretty much came to a draw pretty hilariously. Jer and Elijah were definitely strong but out of practice. And after a few ridiculous flying trees, rocks on fire and bananas (Jer's fault) and fish form a stream nearby (Elijah's fault), Abigail claimed it a draw between them. **(LOL HAHAHA)**

"Thanks a lot for the bananas, I was getting hungry there." Elijah said sarcastically as he wiped off some of the splattered mush off his shirt.

"You are welcomed," Jer said, "P.S. I hate fish."

"Jerk." Elijah snarled.

"It's Jer, not Jerk." Jer said simply, his face impassive though he was smirking inside.

Abigail rolled her eyes and walked back into the cave (their new place) and found Penny and Justin playing a game of Catch-me-if-you-can-and-if-you-do-you-get-tickled- until-you-fall-and-break-something. Jer and Elijah sighed when they entered behind her, staring at the mess the two kids had constructed.

"Looks like an asylum…" Jer muttered and turned away, disappearing into nothing.

"SOMEONE GET ME MY TEAAAAAA!" A shriek came from one of the rooms. Abigail rolled her eyes and turned stiffly away.

"Hiccup! Toothless!" North's jolly voice boomed.

Hiccup flinched, wondering what these mad people wanted. Toothless growled, low and rumbly in the back of his throat. "What do you want?" Hiccup tried to steady his voice and not let it tremble. "HO! HO! HO! You are lucky today, child! You are now ally!" North clapped his hands along with Sandy. Tooth flew up to Hiccup and pried his mouth open, squealing at his teeth. Then, she looked at Toothless (Who was in human form now) and gasped, "But – you _do _have teeth!"

Bunny rolled his eyes and groaned.

"HOLD ON! WAIT WHAT!" Hiccup yelled, surprising everyone, "What do you want?"

"We need you to help us defeat Pitch!" North exclaimed.

"Whosh ish Pitch?" Toothless garbled, trying to speak through Tooth's fingers prodding his mouth and commenting how his teeth were the best she had seen for any dragon.

"He is the nightmare king, come, we will explain all of it to you…"

Hiccup followed North who led him near the brook to explain while Bunny explained to Toothless which he found rather hard with Tooth squealing nonsense like: _We have the same nicknames! You clearly have teeth - WHY ARE YOU CALLED TOOTHLESS?! Do you floss?! Did you whiten those pearls in your mouth? _Which irritated Toothless a lot as much as it pissed Bunny off.

While the other guardians did explaining, Jack and Elsa stood by the river, holding hands and smiling.

"Elsa, this is gonna get interesting soon. Let's just enjoy our peace for now."

"I know, Jack."

"Are you ever gonna regret?"

"Regret what?"

"Being a guardian…"

"No. It is great! Being immortal is awesome!" Elsa smiled brightly, sparks in her eyes dancing.

Jack sighed and murmured, "It's a bit of a curse too…"

"Why?"

"Your loved ones grow up… and you don't. They grow old and die. You don't. They can love. You can't cause whoever you love will grow old and die…" Jack said quietly.

"Jack…" Elsa's voice wavered slightly as she took a step closer to him.

"Yes?"

"What if my loved one is also immortal?" Elsa asked, her eyes shone. Jack's eyes widened and picked up Elsa and whirled her around happily but he missed momentum and Elsa ended up falling onto him with a crash, the two stared at each other for a while before they started laughing away.

All the way in a forest, Jer explored it, swirling and teasing the leaves as he blew past them in his mist form. Soon he got tired and turned to return to Abigail's hide out. But then he realised he was lost.

_Really, Jer? Out of all the things you could have done, you got lost. In a forest. Congrats. _He thought sarcastically and flew around (still in mist form) trying to look for his way out. Suddenly he saw a girl sitting on a log in a clearing. She had frizzy and messy red hair and was polishing her deadly looking bow. Jer decided to ask her for directions.

He landed on the grass and shape-shifted back into a human and walked up to her, startling her.

"Um… I'm kinda lost… Is there a way out here?" Jer asked.

The girl raised her eyebrow and said, "Yeah. Follow me. I was gonna leave anyways."

The two trudged down the slope in silence. Suddenly the girl slipped on a patch of wet leaves and lost her balance, crashing into Jer who, then, lost _his _balance and they tumbled down until they reached the foot of the hill.

"Ouch…" They both groaned. Jer suddenly noticed that the girl had landed on top of him and jumped backwards, startling the girl. They looked at each other and then looked away.

"Um… Let's continue. The nearest city is not far…" The girl said as she stood up and helped Jer up.

"Thanks…"

They continued their walk in silence until the girl asked, "I've never seen you around. What's your name?"

"Jer." Jer said simply, feeling heat rush up his cheeks. _What on Earth is wrong with you today?_

"Oh. I'm princess Merida."

"Princess? With a bow?"

Merida scowled, "Do you come here often?"

"I guess I would. I need some time out from 'home'." Jer replied.

Merida nodded and pointed out the exit before the two went separate ways.

**DUN! DUN! DUN! DUN! Jer and Merida! WHOOSH! Two enemies falling in love~ IS THAT NOT A GREAT PLOT?! Well! Guys, you can visit me on Tumblr at Kyliegurl13. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	19. Chapter 19 - LONGEST CHAPTER YET!

**I wrote this with 2000+ words on Sunday but MY LAPTOP HATED ME and rebooted, deleting the whole thing! *cries* and it was so awesome!**

**EVERYONE BE THANKFUL THAT IT IS LONGER THAN USUAL ^.^. Normally it is 1200+ words! THIS TIME IT IS 2095 words!**

The Guardians had dropped Elsa back in Arendelle so she could prepare for the spring ball. She had invited the Guardians, Hiccup and Toothless to the ball and sent invitations to Princess Rapunzel and Princess Merida to spend the night in Arendelle so that the guardians could explain all. Of course they didn't state the reason of the stay-over on the letter because Pitch could just steal the mail, read it and then attack Rapunzel or Merida who would be defenceless against him. Currently, Elsa was panicking but not because of any random guardian or Pitch buisness. She didn't have a dress to wear...

Just great... She had a beautiful ballroom all set up, decorated halls and lavish food... But...

She had outgrown her ice dress she made a year earlier and none of the dresses she had were that suiting... Anna had offered to lend some of her too-large dresses to Elsa but none of them suited Elsa. They were all spring themed, bursting colours of green and blooming colours of the rainbow, which fitted Anna but not Elsa. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Elsa said in her regal, queen and commanding voice.

Gerda, a servant, poked her head in, "Your Highness, Princesses Rapunzel and Merida are here to see you!"

Elsa smiled. She had stated on the letter for them to come at 2pm, 4 hours prior the ball so that Elsa could get to know them better. Elsa hurried down the stairs, her cape flowing as she walked into the throne room and saw the two to-be allies for the Guardians.

One had really loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong blonde hair and large, emerald green eyes that shone brightly. She was dressed in a simple but elegant pink and purple dress that matched her well, a beautifully crafted diamond studded tiara adoned her fair head. The other had very frizzy red hair and was wearing a gown with a blue hue but what blue was hard to explain - it was ocean blue but at the same time deeper. It was midnight blue but not that toned and the fabric seemed to shimmer and glimmer in the light. Elsa secretly envied their gowns.

"Maybe we want to talk in private?" Elsa beckoned the two princesses who looked at each other in confusion and curiously before hurrying after Elsa up to her room.

The moment Elsa shut her door, she hesitated. Should she be the one explaining all the guardian stuff? She should leave it to North who knew much better. Or even Bunny. She didn't have the confidence that she could explain all without missing out a few factors or saying something wrong and confusing them. So, sly and elusive Elsa made up an excuse.

"I don't have a dress for the ball!" Elsa said, startling the two. It was a perfect excuse. Elsa really DIDN'T have a dress and Merida was a good a sewing (she picked up the hobby after she sewed the tapestry, it's the only feminine hobby she had) and Rapunzel was apparently a great artist and designer. The other two princesses looked at each other sank in.

"Your Highness!" Rapunzel squealed and leapt onto Elsa, a measuring tape in her hand, almost toppling Elsa over, "I can already imagine the colours for you! Ice Blue, Sky Blue, Silver, White, Turquoise and Cyan!" Rapunzel cried as she held the measuring tape across Elsa's shoulders.

"Don't worry, My Queen! We will have it done in two hours flat!" Merida cried, running out of the room to order fabrics from the servants and chamber maids.

"Wait, Merida!" Elsa yelled. Merida halted and turned, her left eyebrow raised.

"I want you guys to address me as Elsa!"

"Oh! Only if you call me Punzie!" Rapunzel chirped from behind Elsa, reading the measurement of Elsa's waist as she wrapped thr measuring tape around her.

"And if you call me Mer!" Merida laughed and then she put on a face of mock seriousness, "Not mermaid!"

Elsa giggled as Rapunzel burst into a fit of laughter behind her. Elsa was beginning to like these two bright, happy and cheerful girls a lot.

When Merida came back, she and Rapunzel swopped over. So, while Merida took more measurements and talked about all the colours that would fit Elsa ("Blue! Lots of Blue!" / "Ice is your Life!") while Rapunzel sat on Elsa's bed and did a sketch of Elsa's gown with art pencils and paint. Elsa watched as Rapunzel used the paint. She used a lot of blue and white. But mostly she mixed the two together to form a pale blue that Elsa liked a lot.

Soon, the two were urging Elsa to try on her new dress.

The ball was at full swing. People were chatting, dancing. Over at the buffet table, Jack and Bunny were arguing whether carrot soup was better than ice popsicles that Jack liked a lot. Merida, Rapunzel and Anna had became friends easily and stood to one side, sipping their drinks (elabrorate: Merida is drinking Scotch, Rapunzel is drinking a moccha and Anna had a small cup of Whiskey that concerned Elsa a lot.) Suddenly, Merida led the three of them to the dance floor. Merida paired with Hiccup (who had problems dancing thanks to his leg), Rapunzel with Flynn and Anna with Kristoff. Next to them, Tooth was solo dancing, surrounded by her mini Tooths. Toothless was fidgeting at one corner, watching Hiccup intensly, ready to protect him at moments notice. Elsa smiled, she was enjoying the third ball she had ever been to in her life. Everyone was happy and it was perfect. That was until a soldier burst in, gasping and face red from running to Elsa.

"My Queen! Nightmares...! Attacked the East Gate! *gasp* They killed 20 men!" The soldier gasped out.

"What?"

"They are attacking us!"

Elsa stiffened and rushed to the raised platform and clapped her hands to get attention, trying to calm her trembling nerves. Everyone looked up at her in surprise and Elsa felt bad, having to ruin everyone's fun.

"Citizens, Arendelle is under attack and Anna," Elsa glanced at her sister, "Will lead all of you to an underground chambers for your protection."

The ballroom was deathly silent before they went into an uproar, pushing and shoving to follow Anna.

The ballroom cleared out quickly and Merida and Rapunzel ran up to Elsa.

"Elsa! Can we help?" Merida asked, her face flushed with excitement.

Elsa shook her head, "No... You can't fight!"

Merida scowled and showed her her bow and quiver full of sharp arrows, "Whaddya mean I can't fight?" And with that, Merida shot an arrow at the crystal chandelier and severed the rope holding it in one quick motion to prove her point.

"And I can heal..." Rapunzel said, more timidly than Merida and indicated her long hair, "My hair is magic..."

"Plus, if you wanted us as allies, why wouldn't you let us fight?" Merida asked. The Guardians had explained about the Pitch buisness to them during the ball.

Elsa could see that it was pointless to argue and let them join the guardians in the battle.

Elsa had made a columm of ice and was perched on it, blasting nightmare after nightmare down, disintegrating them into a pile of dismembered dust. She sighed, tired. She had learnt from her books that the fastest way to end a battle was to kill the one in charge, or the commander, and the army will retreat. She scanned the ground around her for a sign of Pitch.

At one end, North was slicing up nightmares with his double swords, Bunny watching his back and killing off nightmares by the dozens with his boomerangs. Jack was back to back with Tooth. He was freezing the nightmares and Tooth was smashing the frozen beasts into splinters with her mace. Up on a firing tower, Merida shot down nightmares with such accuracy that one arrow could kill more than three. Rapunzel was crouched on the ground and she had wrapped her hair around a wounded soldier and her hair was... GLOWING?! Hiccup was riding on Toothless (now in dragon form) and ineffectively blasting the nightmares with his fire.

(Remember, Elijah helped to make the nightmares, resulting in fire-resistance.)

Elsa couldn't see anyone in charge. That was until...

A powerful gust of wind blew up, knocking her off her perch and sent her tumbling to the ground, the hard concrete rushing up to meet her. She conjured up a snow heap and landed safetly on the soft snow. When she looked up, she saw a young boy, maybe even YOUNGER than Fear or fire-boy. Who would send kids out to battle? Crazy.

"Vous êtes la reine des neiges de Arendelle?" The boy said(asked), looking at her curiously with a knowing smirk.

"I don't speak French." Elsa snapped and got up, readying herself for a battle.

"Oh. I thought you were French,I said - Are you the Snow Queen of Arendelle?" The boy said, his voice mocking and soft, rustling like the wind which made Elsa have goosebumps.

"Yes, who are you?" Elsa asked, huffily.

"Jer, Wind Wanderer." Jer smirked and the next moment the wind picked up again, concentrated on Elsa and sent her tumbling back into the snow heap.

"Rendre ou mourir. Oh, I meant, Surrender or Die." Jer smirked.

"Likewise for you, kid. I don't want to hurt you." Elsa said, glaring at the boy. Icy blue eyes met misty grey ones. Elsa couldn't help but shudder at the lack of emotion in the boy's eyes. Even Fear had emotions, like disgust and hate. But this kid was almost inhuman, expressionless.

Elsa jerked up her palm and a row of sharp icicles flew out of the ground, almost impaling him but he suddenly turned into mist which swarmed at her a quick motion. Before she could react, he was in human form again and directly in her face. He let out another whirl of wind, knocking her backwards and causing her to stumble into a pole.

"Nice going. Let's teach you french, C'est tout ce que vous avez?" He sneered and backflipped away onto a wall, perched carefully and smirking.

Elsa felt her temper flare up. She shot some frost at him but he simply dodged again and landed on a street lamp. He called up a huge wind and not a moment later, a tree crashed into Elsa, pinning her to the ground. She felt something pop in her shoulder and it was immediately overcome by numbing, searing pain.

Jer loomed over her and raised his dagger for the final blow when a blast of ice shot him against a wall. Jack landed next to Elsa and tried to lift the tree that pinned her, groaning as he struggled with its weight. A thin rope of golden sand wrapped around the tree and the tree was lifted off Elsa and thrown at a few oncoming nightmares which ended up being mangled.

A gust of wind slammed Sandy against the ground hard. Jack quickly helped Elsa to her feet and shot at Jer, who turned into mist again and solidified next to Jack, about to stab him.

A golden whip curled around Jer's waist, carrying him up into the air as Sandy glared at him furiously. With a few jerks of his tiny gold hand, Sandy slammed Jer against the walls and floors, hard and repeatedly, just like what he had done to Pitch a year before.

Jack tried to help Elsa stand but the pain in her shoulder made her sit down, grunting in pain.

The nightmares, realising the defeat of their leader, started to retreat.

" Ils vous tueront. Ils le feront. La vengeance ne t'arrivera tuteurs. Les Etats de la prophétie." Jer said, his voice ragged before he coughed out a mouthful of blood and collasped.

Jack frowned, picking Elsa up - bridal style. "He said: They will kill you, they will. And revenge will befall the guardians. The prophecy states." Jack glanced worriedly at Elsa, "What prophecy?"

Elsa shrugged and felt the pain overcome her before passing out.

**DUN DUN DUN! Sneak peek for next chapter: What will Merida think? Haha. Read the next one soon to find out!A**


	20. Chapter 20 - MERIDAXJER

CHAPTER 20

**Yay! The one-fifth of a hundredth! XD ~ BTW, even though I used French in the previous chapter, I'm not French, obviously. I just direct translated everything and I'm pretty sure La Reine means princess and not queen, right? Ah wells... Enjoy~**

Her vision was all blurry. She could roughly make out two or three smudged and fuzzy figures. She heard a voice say something but her foggy mind could not process what he was saying. All she knew was that he sounded excited. After a while, Elsa's mind cleared and found herself in the infirmary, her arm completely healed and not in pain, Tooth and Jack hanging over her.

"Tooth! Jack!" She warbled.

"Sh, Elsa, keep it steady..." Jack said, patting her arm.

"Where are the others? What happened to that boy?" Elsa asked, her tired mind working again.

"Well, Toothless was injured badly and Rapunzel is healing him now and Hiccup refuses to leave Toothless." Tooth said, rolling her eyes, "Sandy was tired and went to rest." She paused, "Merida went out hunting." She looked at Jack and waited like he was supposed to say something.

"The wind wanderer survived and was brought to Arendelle's prison chambers. We made sure it was one very deep underground and stone walled so he can't use his abilities. He is still hasn't gotten up, the prison doctor said he had a slight concussion so he may be answering in a day or two."

Elsa flinched. She hated the prison chambers. They were for other purposes other than holding prisoners. In the past, they were torture chambers too. The way Jack implied it, suggested that he was looking forward to it even though she knew Jack wasn't that unkind.

-TWO DAYS LATER-

"Your majesty," Jer scowled and spat the words out with heavy sascram.

"Tell me, did Pitch send you? Why did he have nightmares with fire abilities?" Elsa snapped, getting straight to business. To her surprise, Jer just laughed, voice hollow and hoarse.

" Prophétie dit l'un de vous meurt. Meurent le jour Lune descendante Lune vient. So, threatening me won't work. You will all fall." Jer coughed.

"Can you speak in English?" North snarled and demanded.

"No. I say what I want, you Guardian of Fat People." Jer sneered, "Whatever I find important, I say it in my own language."

North got angry and pulled out his sword, holding it out at Jer's neck, "One more word and I swear I will..."

"Kill me? No. I should think not. Vos graisses sont dans le chemin." And he started laughing crazily.

"I can translate. The first time, he said: 'a guardian will die on the next Waning Crescent Moon, the prophecy says. Then, he said that North can't kill him because North is too fat." Bunny translated smoothly, causing Jer's eyebrows to shoot up, impressed by his ability of language.

" Вы мало брат!" North snarled and raised his sword.

Elsa stopped North, "No. He is our key informer." She turned and addressed Jer, "Maybe you are not cooperative today but you will tomorrow."

"Trust me, I wouldn't." Jer laughed, turning to North,"I can speak Russian too. You call me a brat, I call you fat." Jer said plainly and suddenly gave a small laugh. The guardians exited, disgusted.

"That boy is the rudest I have ever seen!" North huffed and clenched his hands as they walked into the castle's throne room. Tooth nodded in agreement. Sandy shrugged.

"Elsa! I was looking everywhere for you! Where were you?!" Merida ran up to Elsa with Rapunzel.

"We took the commander of our enemies prisoner yesterday. We tried to make him speak but he was... Uncooperative." Elsa sighed.

Merida arched an eyebrow, "Maybe I should do the questioning. I'm good at torturing back in my kingdom."

Rapunzel stared at her in shock.

"Okay." Elsa agreed, giving Merida permission to question Jer with Rapunzel. The part that Elsa left out - or rather, forgot - was Jer's name.

-AFTER LUNCH-

Merida and Rapunzel walked down the halls towards the chambers underground. She had a tight grip on her bow, a whip slung on her waist which made Rapunzel rather uneasy. As they neared the chamber that Elsa had pointed out, Rapunzel gasped.

"I'm so sorry, Merida! I need to use the bathroom!" She said, a bit sheepishly. Merida gestured for her to go. Rapunzel patted Merida (awkwardly) on the back before hurrying away. Merida took a deep breath and pushed open the heavy door.

It was dark and cold in the cell and Merida could hardly see anything. She could make out a shape of a small person slumped against a wall, chained by both ice and metal chains - a precaution the guardians had taken. Merida shifted uncomfortably. She hadn't expected the victim to be that young.

Her foot scraped against the rough uneven floor as she headed towards the torch hanging on the wall, going to light it. The prisoner groaned once and shifted, waking up.

Merida took a match out of her pocket, struck it against the wall and touched the torch with it. The fire flared up, filling the chamber with a bright glow. Merida looked at the boy.

He was familiar.

He was that boy she met in the woods.

"Jer?" Merida asked, surprised, shocked, angry and upset.

"Wha-" Jer looked at her, his eyes glancing around but didn't seem to register her. He looked at her but didn't see her. Merida was shocked.

"Are you okay?" Merida asked quietly. What was she doing? This was their enemy. But he was her frikin friend! She couldn't hurt him! "Jer, it's me, Merida, can you see me?" She asked, her voice trembling.

"No."

"Why?" Merida was worried.

"My vision seems screwed. I can't see a thing." Jer's eyes scanned the area, "I see all black."

Suddenly he narrowed his eyes, "Merida, don't tell me YOU are working with THEM."

Merida took a step back. How could she reply? So she told the truth.

"Yes," Merida quietly, "But... I'll get you out somehow. Jer..." Merida paled a bit, "Are you really working for Pitch?"

Jer laughed coldly, "No."

"So you acted on your own?"

"No."

"Who are you working under?"

Silence.

"Jer, please."

"I'm blind, Merida." Jer said quietly, voice low.

"What? So?"

"So, what happens when a Wind Wanderer loses a sense?"

Merida took a step back, realization dawning on her, "No, I wouldn't allow it." With that, she flung a hug on him and rushed out, colliding with Rapunzel who was just coming down the stairs.

"Mer! You look like you went through hell! Did they prisoner hurt you?" Rapunzel fretted over Merida, looking for injuries.

"Punzie... Can you come with me to the garden?"

"Okay, sure. Why?" Rapunzel looked at her friend curiously and a little bit of concern.

-IN THE GARDEN-

"So... What happened?" Rapunzel bent down and twisted the stem of a rose in an attempt to pluck it.

"Remember this guy I met?" Merida said, fingering the tall grass.

"Yeah... Why?" The blonde looked at her, waiting.

"He was there! He was the... Pr...Prisoner..." Merida choked and fell into a startled Rapunzel's arms. Rapunzel awkwardly patted Merida, trying to comfort her.

-SIDE STORY-

After Merida and Jer first met, Jer would return to the forest now and again and Merida would always be there. After only 4 days of this going on, Merida had grown fond of Jer. She never had many friends as she rarely left the castle.

And then, she got an invitation to a spring ball in Arendelle.

-END-

Rapunzel let Merida continue wallow in pity before talking.

"We have to speak to Elsa, she would understand." Rapunzel said.

"Yeah... But... Whatever it is, Jer is still an enemy... So... *Hiccups* so... It's hard..." Merida said softly.

Rapunzel gave Merida a small hug, "Come on, let's go!"

"Where...?"

"Go to see Elsa!"

Elsa was pacing her room, wondering how she could weasel out more information from their 'key informater' when someone knocked on her door.

"Yes? Come in."

Merida stuck her head in a little too shyly, which was terribly unlike her.

"Merida! How was the interrogation?"

"About that..." Merida trailed off.

Elsa frowned, this was really unlike the loud, cheerful Merida she knew, "What happened?"

"Um... I don't know how to say this... Canyoupleasedon'thurtJerbecauseheismyfriend?" Merida said really quickly.

"What?" Elsa raised her eyebrow.

Merida took a breath, "Can you please don't hurt Jer because he is my friend?" She said and fidgeted a bit.

"I'm sorry, excuse me? Friend?" Elsa asked, confused.

"Yeah... Jer... Is my friend..."

Elsa stared at Merida in shock, speechless. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to upset Merida and at the same time, the lives of the others were at stake. What should she do? Elsa took a breath and said...

AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey'yall! Watchu think?**

**P.S. If Flynn (Eugene, Rapunzel's husband) was to make a cameo, what should his reaction be to Toothless? Because... If Maximus was enought, how about Toothless?**


	21. Chapter 21 How to Wreck a Castle in 2min

**When you are ready, come and get it! Nananana~ OH MY GOSH! VIEWER! YOU ACTUALLY CAME BACK! I thought I would scare you guys that I'll have too long chapters... Um... So... Review! And um... Follow! TWO CHAPS IN A DAY :)**

Pitch slammed his fist against his desk in rage as his nightmare reported what it had seen to him. Apparently there were NIGHTMARES and the leader present was a Wind Waverer, which was strange because their type couldn't make nightmares. There was only one other person Pitch knew in the entire universe who could also conjure nighmares.

"Fear." He snarled. He should have known it all along. Her constant disappearence over the last few days... Weeks even... Had sparked suspicion but Pitch had merely dismissed the idea. Now, he just had to make plans.

Pitch got up and left the room in a huff.

A shadow moved and swirled in the darkness. Abigail stepped out, smirking. The nightmare there was about to whinny a warning before it was struck by a blast of energy and became a forgotten heap of black sand.

Abigail carefully and silently locked the door and walked over to Pitch's bookshelf and started to run her fingers down their sides, reading the titles.

"What are you doing?" Elijah drawled, materializing next to her.

"Looking for someway to help Jer." Abigail sighed as she tiptoed to reach a higher level of books.

"Midget." Elijah snickered and winced as she turned and hit him.

"Shut up." Abigail scowled. Elijah just simply grinned and continued reading the titles while Abigail continued fumming.

"Found it." Elijah slid a thin, black and silver volume from the shelf and showed it to Abigail just as they heard the doorknob turn and get stuck.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?! WHO LOCKED THIS?!"

Pitch roared from outside and Abigail snickered. Just as Pitch broke down the door, Abigail and Elijah were gone.

* * *

"Merida... I know this is harsh for you but... If we don't stop them... We are putting the world at stake!" Elsa said softly, hoping that Merida would understand. But Merida didn't.

"Elsa! You don't understand!" Merida yelled, "Put it in your shoes! What if it was JACK who was the one instead of Jer. What if it was YOU instead of me?" She snarled.

Elsa was taken aback and stared at Merida before turning away, "I'm sorry, Mer, but I can't put others and the Guardians at stake!"

Merida was literally starting to cry, surprising Elsa. This girl was one of the strongest, most boyish girls she had ever met but yet...

"Elsa! I can't live like this anymore!" Merida yelled.

"Then leave..." Elsa said and ran out, regretting her words as she remembered how she had treated Anna similarly a year before. How it lead to horrible consequences and Anna almost freezing to death. What if something like that happens to Merida?

* * *

Jer put the chains between his teeth and bit it hard, trying to free himself. He was angry at everyone. Especially at Elsa. He would kill her. He WOULD have killed her if back-up hadn't come. He would have...

He felt heat suddenly wash over him. That 'queen' must have been back. He heard footsteps. One that made a rather weird noise.

Clop. Clip. Clop. Clip.

He knew only one person who walked like that.

"Elijah." He hissed.

"Oh, great - your eyes are turning red."

"Great, I can't see them either." Jer snarled.

Jer felt the temperature drop drastically and a sandy swarming noise filled the cell. Abigail obviously arrived.

"Hi, Jer." Abigail smiled.

"Whatever."

"Seriously," A swishing noise, definately Abigail flipping her hair across her shoulder, "Your left eye is turning terribly red."

"So I heard." Jer scowled.

"Okay, wait, I have something for that." A loud thump and a rustle of pages.

"What book is that?" Jer asked, recognising the rustle from when he used to use his powers to blow pages of books lying around.

"Pitch's study." Abigail smirked. Jer grinned as Abigail knelt next to him and cupped one hand over his left eye, "Wait. Jer, there are some... Side effects..." Abigail began, removing her hand from his eye, "You may have a charge in your body, a sort of overdrive. If you can't control it... You may end up mad." She sighed.

"Isn't that what may happen if I stay blind?" Jer pointed out blantly.

"Well, yes. But, just so you know." Abigail said and placed her hand back to the place. She mumbled something not audible and Jer felt his eye seem to numb. It watered as a normal eye would when irritated but the wet only made it colder and soon he was sure she was gonna freeze his eye when the vision of complete darkness started to fade away, little by little. Jer blinked once, twice as he looked at Elijah, leaned against the cell door, arms folded forlonly and Abigail crouching next to him looking a bit concerned.

"So, welcome back to the world of sight." Elijah grinned and disappeared in a wave of fire.

"Jer, crash this place." Abigail said and walked into the shadows.

Jer grinned. Wrecking havoc was his proffesion. Especially with a 'power charge'. Jer concentrated. He felt his power wisping through the walls via the tiniest cracks and vents into open air 6 storeys above. Suddenly he felt it, wind. He grasped control of it and powered it. A muffled, faint noise came from above ground. His wind had knocked something heavy over.

Good. He just had to streghten it and he could crash the whole place in one gust. He concentrated again and soon a roaring wind struck.

* * *

Hiccup pushed Toothless into a pile of leaves and Toothless did it vice versa. Suddenly, a fast and hard wind knocked the two boys over, smashing them into a wall. The wind was furious, stronger than anything Hiccup had felt. The pile of leaves was gone in a blink of an eye. Toothless felt his chest compress. The wind was forcing his body hard and he felt like his ribs were gonna crack. A crack appeared on the wall. Soon there were hundreds. The wall shattered with a crash. Suddenly everything was falling and crashing.

Hiccup got up, dusting himself once the tornado was over. The left wall of the castle had been wrecked. A huge hole in the ground leading to the chambers. Jer must have used the wind to tear the dirt and grass out of his way to freedom.

Jer soared overhead. He loved the freedom. Suddenly he stopped. His eyes widened. Trapped under a large slab of stone, bleeding, was Merida.

**WELL THAT'S ALL, FOLKS! Dun-dun-dun-DONG! WILL MERIDA DIE? WHAT WILL JER DO? FIND OUT SOON! Like, um… in 3 or 4 days… IDK. XD**


	22. Chapter 22 Another Author's Note

**Another Author's Note**

**Hi 'yall! Mid years are coming up and I have a feeling that I will be too busy. Especially that I am **_**very **_**bad at **_**all **_**subjects except my Integrated Arts Programmes. It's the only subject I managed to get an A for. *sigh*. Anyone has revision tips or tips on how to write a summary on a geographical issue or a personal response to (again) a geographical issue? Or at least tell me the difference between Simple Distillation and Fractional Distillation?**

**Thank you if you actually **_**bothered **_**to try and help. Ah wells. **

**TO ALL THE MID-YEAR EXAMINATEES, GOOD LUCK AND I HOPE YOU ALL GET STRAIGHT As!**

**Well, wishing all of you luck.**

**Some random jokes to lighten the mood:**

**-Why did the boy eat his homework?**

_**Answer: Because his teacher said it was a piece of cake.**_

**-I was wondering why the ball was growing bigger and bigger **_**when it hit me.**_

**-Why is everyone tired in April?**

_**They just had a 31 day long march.**_


	23. Chapter 23 Wrap Up

**I am a horrible person. I got obsessed with this anime and left you all waiting for me to update. I am so sorry! Sorry! Sorry! *cries* But, AH WELLS, let's get on with the story!**

**(Btw, if you are wondering WHAT anime, it's Hell Girl.)**

Jer made a split second decision. He lifted his hands and a strong wind caught up and blew onto Merida forcefully. Her hair fluttered up and the concrete slab was carried away by the wind. And so was Merida. Jer summoned another gust and pulled Merida out of the gust blowing the slab and placed her on the garden porch. That blonde hair freak would do something about her wound.

Just as a boomerang sliced through the air at him, he was gone.

Elsa stared at the ruins of her castle, clasping her hands over her mouth in horror and shock. Jack gripped her shoulders as if trying to stop her from doing anything on impulse. But she already did. The temperature crashed downhill fast. White snowflakes floated down from the sky. Jack gripped her harder, shaking her slightly, "Elsa! Get a hold of yourself! Elsa!"

Elsa still stood there until reality snapped back in when she heard a shriek.

Anna. Anna screamed. Elsa thought, her mind defective. Anna screamed so...

She spun and bolted towards the noise as Jack hurried after her.

Anna was standing on a slab of concrete and staring at something below in horror. Her eyes wide, lips trembling, her whole body shaking with fear.

Elsa slowed down as she neared her sister and peered at the shape.

Rapunzel was lying on her back, her chest barely rising with each shallow breath. Her hair was matted with blood from her head wound. A pool of crimson was next to her.

"Can Rapunzel heal herself?!" Elsa panicked, it was a ridiculous thought but when you panic, fear overwhelms your head and stop you from thinking clearly, your mind goes numb and your thoughts turn foggy. That was what Elsa was experiencing currently.

"She needs to sing to heal." Anna stuttered, still shocked.

"Rapunzel! Can you sing?" Elsa asked, gently rocking the wounded blonde.

No reply. Just more wheezing breathing.

Merida shifted, groaning. She was in pain. She had seen Jer look at her and leave. The betrayal hurt. But the most important thing now was to get healed, "Help!" She called, "Ah need help!"

A servant stumbled out of a part of the castle that had survived. She dragged Merida out and rushed off to help others who were still trapped.

Merida lay on her back, gasping. Now she could think about Jer. He betrayed her. He just left her...

"If Ah see him again, he will have it!" she snarled.

Abigail watched Penny as she dipped her hands into the water and sprinkled it onto a small flower growing near the pond.

"What are you doing?" Abigail asked.

"Watering it. It's almost dead."

"But it's so withered it would die anyway." Abigail pointed out.

"Maybe. But then there's still hope. One's heart may be blackened but there is hope. Just like this flower - my mother used to tell me..." Penny's eyes filled with tears, "When will this all end? I miss my mother..." She whispered softly.

Abigail bit her lip.

Suddenly, Mother Gothel came out, "I want my flower back!" She snapped.

"Soon. Rapun-pun will be all yours." Abigail sighed, she never liked the creepy old lady who was obviously a maniac.

Elsa wound Rapunzel's hair around Rapunzel's bleeding forehead.

"Sing, Punzie, sing..." She breathed.

The younger blonde struggled to breath as she sang in a hoarse voice.

"Fl-f- *gasp & chokes* ower... G-le...gow... Let *wheezing* y-your po...er... S...ne... M... Clock... *stuttering* wh... Was... Mine..." Her hair flickered gold and her wound healed. Rapunzel opened her eyes as her breathing slowed from the rapid, stressed one she had while forcing herself to sing.

Jamie's mind was at war. He was still angry at the guardians for not helping him when he needed it but he missed the fun and games Jack and he had. Jack was like his brother, they were close and all...

He had to leave. The longing was too great.

His bag was packed, he hefted it onto his shoulder and tiptoed away... Only to stumble into Justin who was making his way in.

"Jamie? Hi, bro!" Justin greeted him, then his eyes narrowed, "Where are you going?"

Toothless dug the debris away with his claws, lifting them as he rushed to free Hiccup who was trapped beneath. Soon, he uncovered the brown haired boy.

"Toothless..." He groaned, shifting weakly.

Toothless nudged Hiccup with his sleek black nose before turning human. "Hiccup, get up."

Toothless surveyed his surroundings. The castle wasn't in too bad of a state. It was broken in a small part only. Ignore it and the torn up garden, you would see a splendid castle. But the small part was still havoc. Toothless sighed. He hoped no one was seriously injured. Then, his eyes blazed red. He would kill Pitch.

**Guess what? The end of chapter. Short, I know. But I'm really busy. I am wondering if I should end this story at Chapter 40... Hais...**


	24. Chapter 24 AND AGAIN!

**Author's Note #3 **

**Hello all. This isn't an update, just an apology but I will be temporarily unavailable for about three weeks due to exams and post exam activities. I ensure you I will post more chapters for the time I HAVEN'T updated (i.e. The last two weeks) and the time I won't be updating (i.e. The next three weeks.)**

**BTW, I realised I was missing 5 favours and 2 Followers. Do you guys hate me now for not updating? I am sooooo sorry! But I am really busy and all! I never planned for all this to happen. (DO I LOOK LIKE I WANTED IT TO? If I could plan my life – exams wouldn't even be in them.)**

**So just hang in there for a while more, sit tight and wait for the next update~!**

**P.S. Thanks to OoPoPcAnDy (Did I write it correct?) for telling me who Sirius Black is… I didn't know it was Harry Potter's grandfather. I thought it was Pitch Black's dad because I'm like that. (It's not my fault they have the same surname.)**

**Well, CHEERIOS**


	25. Chapter 25 An Alley For Elsa?

**HI! I'm back after, idk, 2 months? I'm soooooo sorry for the EXTREMELY late update. But my exams are over and I – WHOOOT – time for happy writing~. But this chapter is gonna be relatively short because, I'M TOO BUSY CELEBRATING!**

**Review Replies**

**OoPoPcAnDy: Thanks for supporting me.**

**Colour My World With Crayons: Aww, thanks. BTW, can I colour your world with markers instead? I don't have crayons XD.**

**HopelessRomantic183: Okay, firstly, I think that when Punzie brought Flynn back to life, it was because she was crying and stuff. So, without tears, I doubt it would work. Well, thanks for pointing it out and all your constructive critism so far.**

**Angela: Well, here's the update.**

**Monster Duck: Check your whatsapp. Now.**

**Spirited Away: Who doesn't get grounded here and there?**

**THAT'S IT! ONNNNN WITH THE SHOWWWW~**

"How about no."

"How about yes?"

Elijah and Jer were at each other's necks, debating who would bring the maniac old lady – Mother Gothel – to Arendelle. Neither wanted to and Abigail wasn't gonna lift a finger for this sort of 'job'.

"NO. You go."

"No, you."

Then there was a shriek from outside which caught both teenager's attention.

"Justin! Move over!" Jamie said through gritted teeth.

"No. I don't want you to go and trust those… those… guardians and get hurt again. Wasn't it enough the last time?!" the older boy growled, raising a fist.

"Move or I'll…" Jamie punched Justin in the eye which resulted in the other shrieking.

"What are you doing?" Elijah's voice cut through as he appeared in a swarm of fire and Jer appeared in a gust of wind. Jamie looked at them, terrified and Justin looked pissed. Well, and Jer and Elijah just looked extremely annoyed. (I mean, being interrupted in your argument is not a way to go.)

"Eh – So what's the commotion?" Jer asked, brushing hair out of his eyes.

Justin glared at Jamie, wanting him to speak up. Even though Justin wanted Abigail and co. to know Jamie's plan, he definitely didn't want to sabotage his friend. Jamie crossed his arms and frowned, his mind whirling for a good excuse to use but none came up. The four just stared at each other, waiting for one to speak. Finally, Justin spoke up, "Jamie just wanted to go…uh… camping but I was worried there would be… um… bears."

He was surprised at how easily the two elder boys were taken in so easily. Actually, both were more interested in going back to their business instead of listening to kids explain themselves.

"Just get back in." Jer rolled his eyes.

Jamie smirked slightly and looked at Justin, "**Just** get back **in**."

Justin groaned in frustration and threw Jamie a punch.

"The castle is in a mess…" Anna moaned as Rapunzel healed the wounded. The dark blonde ignored the strawberry blonde since she had already put up with the whining for the past hour, irritating the Rapunzel a lot.

"Anna!" Rapunzel snapped exasperatedly, "Go and complain to Kristoff. Can't you see I'm busy?" She snarled as she wound her hair around Merida's stomach and murmuring her song. Elsa glared at the Coronian Princess.

"Really, How am I gonna fix it?"

"AHHHHH! REALLY! ANNA! GO! DISTURB! SOMEONE! ELSE!"

"Nooo! Punzieeeee!" Anna whined even more.

Luckily for Rapunzel, Elsa came in, looking as regal as ever in her gown and cape. Elsa spoke to Anna about rounding up medic teams and construction teams and the two sisters departed to do their 'royal duties', much to the dark blonde's relief.

"Oh man… mah head…" Merida groaned softly, shifting in the hospital bed. Rapunzel looked down at the red-head and spoke softly.

"It's okay; I'll have you fixed up in no time." She murmured cheerfully, trying not to wake the other patients up.

"He betrayed me." Merida growled, "Ah swear Ah will kill him."

"Who?" Rapunzel asked, confused.

"Jer the jerk."

"Oh." Rapunzel tried to sound like she understood though she didn't.

The men hefted up the concrete rubble and tried to fix up the castle again but they were failing with the unusual strong winds blowing from the south. (Jer wasn't messing with them this time, nature can be mean, you know.) The blocks fell with thuds on the ground and threw up dust again and again. Endlessly. Kristoff, being engaged to Anna, didn't need to be working but he did anyways. Sven dragged the blocks away to be re-casted and chipped into shape.

"OKAY MEN!" Kristoff yelled, "We need the castle to look as good as before. We can do it! For Queen Elsa and Princess Anna!" He punched the air.

"For Queen Elsa and Princess Anna!" The builders yelled, pumping their fists and started hauling away twice as fast as before.

The rubble was cleared in three hours and they started to do re-casting and great barrels of cement were brought into the courtyard. Elsa watched all the work from her window, humming happily.

"So," Jack's voice drawled from her room, "The castle will be done by…?" He left Elsa to fill up the blank.

"Next week, latest."

"Good." Jack said nervously which surprised Elsa. Why was he nervous?

"Is something wrong, Jack?" She asked kindly.

"Uh… The guardians and I may have found Pitch's lair and assuming the girl and two boys work for him, we may want to attack Pitch." Jack said, running his fingers through his snowy-white hair.

"Oh." Elsa faltered. The news didn't settle well at first. But after a few tense seconds, she understood. He was leaving. "But… you've seen what they can do. And Merida said that the boy wasn't working for Pitch."

"I don't know. I honestly don't know."

Pitch slammed his fist on his table, startling the nightmares.

"This has gone too far. I need to hunt down Fear and get rid of her before she kills me!" Pitch started mumbling to himself anxiously, considering all possibilities before his best option came. But it was probably also the worst. With one hand, he restlessly pulled his hair and the other, he scribbled on his planning: Team up with the guardians.

**WHOOT. Now that's over! TIME TO CELEBRATE. I'm soooo happy! Exams are over! WHOOSH SHAK AY WAKAY WAH!**

**STARTED WRITING: 14/5**

**ENDED: 16/5**


End file.
